I Wouldn't Change a Thing
by Bound-to-Evanesce
Summary: The father of Harry's baby decides he doesn't want the baby but just as he's coming around to the idea of being a father, Harry falls into the arms of another man. HPLM HPDM (just a little) SLASH MPREG
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing...too bad...::sigh::  
  
A/N: I went back and decided that the first few chapters were just too short so I decided to revise them.  
  
The light in the bathroom flickered for a moment before flashing to life and the sound of the toilet flushing resonated through the silent house (though it was more along the lines of a mansion than a house.). Pushing himself up off of the floor, the seventeen year old boy braced himself against the sink and took a good look in the mirror. He was pale, too pale, with his mother's piercing green eyes and his father's ebony hair. After rinsing his mouth and splashing cold water on his face, the ebony haired boy put out the bathroom light and stumbled back into his bedroom and onto his bed.  
  
On the other side of the room, the boy's father stood in the open doorway, just as he had done every night for the past week and a half. He just hoped that whatever illness his son had, would be gone before school started in two weeks. Walking quietly into the room, he lowered the flame of the gas lamp on the bedside table and walked back out.  
  
Down the hall from the boy's room was the second floor study. This was his private study which no one knew about, save for a certain redhead and his ancestors who built the house. The only way to tell the door apart from the rest of the richly stained panelled walls, was a knot in the wood. He pushed it in until he heard a click then pushed open the door.  
  
He had been trying to find the cause for his son's inability to hold down food for several days now and he still couldn't find it. He knew there was something the boy wasn't telling him and every time he tried to ask, he would never get a straight answer.  
  
A cheerful young woman waved from a photo on his desk. She was sitting on a swing in a garden with a flower in her hair. In ink, at the bottom of the picture was the year : i1979 i.  
  
All around the room were pictures. Looking around, he noticed that there were only four pictures of his son. On the bookcase in a brass frame was a picture of how things should have been all along. The photograph was dated 1980 and was taken just weeks after his son, Harry, was born. Harry, swaddled in a light blue blanket held by his mother and his birthfather. Hanging on the wall was a picture taken the month before. Underneath the picture he had written: i Harry's seventeenth birthday.i He was surrounded by his friends and every one in a while, a striking blond boy would give him a kiss.  
  
There was one photograph on a shelf that had been turned face down. He could never bring himself to look at it anymore. He didn't know why he had it out in the first place. It reminded him how he had failed to save the two most important people to him. It was the last picture they had taken together as a family before his son was placed in the care of his aunt and uncle and his wife was killed.  
  
i "We'll never be a normal family."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's for the best. I'm not keeping you from seeing him, Sev."  
  
"He'll never see me as his father, though."  
  
"When everything is over, we can be together again. But for now....it's just not safe for either of us. We'll be together soon. You'll see."  
  
"I love you, Lily."  
  
"I know."i  
  
Her words just kept repeating over and over and over again inside his head.  
  
"The war is over. It's safe now, Lily."  
  
He wiped away the tears and opened a book, trying to find what was wrong with Harry. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
  
Severus Snape sat on top of his footlocker impatiently waiting for his son. Several minutes later, a rather pissed off Harry came trudging down the stairs, his trunk hitting each step as he dragged it behind him.  
  
"Why must I wear i this /i?" Harry asked angrily as he pulled on his tie for emphasis.  
  
"Because I'm your father and if I say you have to wear your uniform to school, you wear your uniform to school. End of story." His reply was met with protest as he shrunk down both his and Harry's footlockers and lead him out the front door.  
  
A shiny black limo waited in the drive in front of the house for father and son. Draco leaned casually against the black car as he cleaned under his fingernails with a knife. His hair had grown a bit during the summer making him nearly a carbon copy of his father who stood next to him.  
  
Harry was still complaining about wearing his school clothes when he was abruptly silenced, mid-rant, by a pair of soft lips pressing against his. He returned his lover's kiss and slid into the limo.  
  
The four passed through the barrier to platform 9 3/4 five minutes before 10am. It wasn't long before Harry and Severus were flagged down by a cluster of redheads and one brunette.  
  
A pair of slate gray eyes glanced over to where Harry was saying his goodbyes to the Weasley's.  
  
"Father?...Father?!" Draco waved a hand infront of his father's face to get his attention. "What's wrong with you?" Draco held out his hand to get the point across to his pre-occupied father that he needed some spending money.  
  
Lucius handed his son some spending money before Draco took his trunk and made his way over to Harry as they all boarded the train.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had gone off to find an empty compartment as Harry and Draco shared a tender kiss before going off to sit in separate compartments with their friends.  
  
The train left the station at 10am with a lurch that sent Harry running to the toilet. His three friends looked on in confusion as Harry came and sat back down in his seat, acting as if everything was completely normal.  
  
"You alright?" Ginny asked, breaking a long and quite awkward silence.  
  
"I'm fine, Gin." He answered giving her a unconvincing smile.  
  
"No offense there, mate, but you look like shit."  
  
"Thank you, Ron, for pointing that out." the other boy responded. "How was your summer?" He asked nobody in particular, trying to change the subject.  
  
"'Mione spent the summer with us. How was i your/i summer with the greasy git?" Ron asked before his friend darted out of the compartment to lose whatever was left of his breakfast.  
  
"It was fine." And left it at that.  
  
After a few more trips to the toilet and a short nap, Harry finally spoke up.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant." he said softly. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If only God loved me that much to let me own them.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant." he said softly.  
  
Suddenly, his shoes seemed to become quite interesting. To say that his friends were surprised would be an understatement. Harry was unsure of what to expect when he looked up at them. Something warm ran down his cheek as he pulled his feet up onto the seat, hugging his knees to his chest. It took him a moment to realize he was crying and he quickly wiped away the tears.  
  
"You can't tell anyone."  
  
The first to say anything was Hermione.  
  
"Does anyone else know?" he shook his head. "This is a big thing, Harry, and you are planning on telling Draco, right? Your father doesn't know either, does he?" She asked with a sigh as she moved to sit beside her friend, resting the softly sobbing boy's head in her lap.  
  
"I don't want anyone to know until I know for sure that I'm pregnant." Harry murmured, his body relaxing as Hermione ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Shit. You're going to have to quit quidditch...Ow! What was that for?" Ron glared at his sister and at Hermione, rubbing his arm and shin. Harry closed his eyes and slept until Ginny woke him.  
  
Draco watched Harry from across the great hall as he interacted with his friends. His eyes flashed up to where his Head of House was seated and saw he too was taking notice of the raven haired boy's behaviour.  
  
It seemed to take forever to get through the sorting and Dumbledore's speech but even after everyone started eating, Harry just sat there, staring at a blank spot on the wall. Seamus watched with a puzzled expression as Hermione began to shovel food onto his plate.  
  
"Harry, you okay there?" Seamus asked, nudging the boy in the ribs.  
  
"Oh.. Yeah, I'm fine." He answered, reassuring his classmate. Looking across the two centre tables, Harry caught Draco's eye and gave the blond a small wave. Just to show his friends he was fine, Harry shoved a forkful of food into his mouth and grinned.  
  
Harry was walking with his friends to their dorms when he was grabbed by the ear and dragged in the other direction towards the dungeons. Protesting was useless and unless he wanted to be missing an ear, trying to get away wasn't an option either. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Draco trying to catch up with them.  
  
Severus muttered something that neither boy could discern and threw open the door to his personal chambers.  
  
"He'll see you in class tomorrow, mister Malfoy." Draco stood there in shock as the door closed in his face. If there was one thing for sure, it was that he didn't want to be nearby when the professor was in one of his moods.  
  
Harry heard the one-sided exchange between his father and his lover and scampered into the small room next to Severus' bedroom. The boy was sitting cross-legged on his bed rubbing his ear when he looked up to see his father's imposing figure leaning against the doorframe. 'Great...' He though sarcastically as he jumped off the bed and pushed past his father and into the bathroom, losing his supper. When he got back to his room, Severus was leaning against the small, cherry wood dresser with his arms crossed.  
  
"This has gone on long enough...Come with me." He said pulling his son by the ear into the bathroom and sat him on the ledge of the bathtub. Harry watched as his father went through the medicine cabinet, pulling out something that resembled curdled milk and runny toothpaste. He measured out the dosage on a teaspoon, rolling his eyes at the disgusted expression plastered on the teen's face.  
  
"You can't make me take th-" Harry's words were cut off as the teaspoon was thrust into his mouth. "That's revolting." He commented after finally swallowing the beige concoction. Not surprisingly, it quelled his urge to be sick again.  
  
"That should help calm your stomach for a bit. Now, care to tell me what's been going on with you lately?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"Why have you been sick for nearly a month?" The only answer the older man received was a shrug. He knew that there was something that Harry wasn't telling.  
  
"Promise not to be judgemental?"  
  
Severus knew that was not a good sign. "I'll try."  
  
Harry was studying the tile pattern on the floor, not wanting to see his father's expression when he told him. "I- I'm p-pregnant." He stuttered.  
  
Severus stood there not saying a word. He had ruled out pregnancy as a cause for his near constant vomiting. It wasn't that he didn't think it was possible, he was just in denial when it came to his son and sex.  
  
"You're seventeen! What were you thinking?!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry answered meekly.  
  
"Sorry just doesn't cut it anymore, Harry. This is too big for 'sorry'" he sighed, bracing himself against the sink. "Please tell me Draco's the father."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't want to tell him."  
  
"You will have to tell him sooner or later. He does have the right to know."  
  
"You're not going to tell him, are you?"  
  
"No. That's your job."  
  
Severus led the sobbing boy back into his room and sat on the bed beside him. "I'm not cross with you, if that's what you're thinking. I just...I just wish you had told me sooner."  
  
As the tears rolled down his cheeks, gathering just a bit at the rim of his glasses, he looked up at his father. "Do you think mother would be cross with me?"  
  
Lily. His Lily. His son's big green eyes reminded him so much of the boy's mother. "No. She wouldn't be able to stay upset with you. Your mother would tell you how irresponsible you were but she wouldn't be too angry with you. Get some rest. You're going to the infirmary first thing in the morning."  
  
Harry groaned and wanted to protest but knew there was no point in arguing with the older man. With a dramatic sigh, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning, Severus dragged a sleepy Harry to the infirmary by is ear.  
  
"Do you really have to drag me by my ear?"  
  
"Yes." Her replied, giving the boy a slight push through the swinging infirmary doors. Harry glared at his father as he walked past him to an empty bed. Behind the curtain he could hear a muffled conversation between Poppy and Severus.  
  
"Well, let's have a look at you, shall we?" Harry nodded and lay on the bed and told her his symptoms. A half hour later, Poppy confirmed that Harry was indeed pregnant.  
  
"Before you ask, I'll just tell you know that I'm not telling the father." He said sternly.  
  
"That's your decision." She turned to the professor, "Does Albus know?"  
  
"I informed him last night...I had to Harry. He has the right to know about the well being of his students." His shoulders slumped forward as he sat on the bed and sighed.  
  
She turned to Harry. "You, mister, are going to quit the quidditch team. It's too dangerous and you are too accident prone. Also, try to eat more and healthier foods at that..." Aft a while Harry began to tune her out and just nodded every so often.  
  
No one saw the other boy walk quickly away from the infirmary door.  
  
"Are you avoiding me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you lying to me?"  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"Did I do something?"  
  
"No. It's alright, just leave it, okay?" Draco sighed, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. Harry tipped his lover's head up and kissed him slowly, softly. The young blond sighed against the other's lips, letting his tongue seek out Harry's. It wasn't long before Harry was working on the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"My father's at a staff meeting. My room's closer." He murmured against Draco's soft lips then pulling him in the direction of his room.  
  
Harry whispered the password and the couple stumbled in, throwing their school ties onto the sofa. Shoes were kicked off, socks were abandoned, and shirts were strewn across the furniture. Harry unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned the top button of his gray trousers and let them fall to the floor. Careful not to trip over the scattered garments, Draco lead them both over to the full-size bed. A pair of black and blue checked boxer shorts landed on the armrest of a plush chair in the corner of the room.  
  
After several attempts to unfasten Draco's trousers, Harry gave up and let the blond do it for himself as he reached into the drawer of his bedside table for lubricant. Too wrapped up in themselves, neither boy heard the door outside close.  
  
Severus entered his chambers muttering something about imbecilic students and placed the stack of exams that needed grading on a table.  
  
"Fucking tease.." His eyes grew wide at the distinct sound of Draco's voice was followed by laughter. The sight that greeted him was one that he hoped he would never see: Harry fucking Draco into the mattress.  
  
"GET DRESSED!" He turned and walked into the lounge where he poured himself a rather large drink and settled on the couch.  
  
"He's going to call your father, you know."  
  
"I'm aware."  
  
Harry and Draco dressed quickly then timidly entered the lounge and sat far away from their professor.  
  
"Lucius will be arriving momentarily." He informed the two boys, glaring at them over the rim of the crystal glass. Harry had decided that he was definitely not going to be the first person to say anything. He just prayed to God that neither his father nor boyfriend said anything remotely stupid. So the three sat and waited for the fourth to arrive...  
  
The silence was aggravating and Harry wasn't quite sure how much more he could take of clock ticking and the sound of three people breathing for the past thirty minutes. "Oh thank God!" Harry muttered in relief as Lucius burst in. The small blond coward in fear as his father stood over him and raised and eyebrow before turning to his friend, who was nursing his second glass of scotch. The younger Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief as his father moved to sit by the elder Snape.  
  
'What a lovely time to be sick.' Harry thought as he launched himself towards the toilet with not so much as an 'excuse me' or 'I'll be right back.' Both Malfoys gave the potions master a questioning look.  
  
As he walked back into the room, the first thing he noticed was the look of genuine concern on Lucius' face. "I'm fine, really. Anxiety." He smiled weakly as he plopped ungracefully onto the seat next to Draco. "What's going on?" Lucius asked to nobody. "Short version or long version?" The glass hit the wooden table with a loud clink as Severus began to choose his words carefully. "Short." "I walked in at an inopportune moment." He answered, drawing out each syllable. "Longer." "They were having.....relations when I came back from the faculty meeting." He knocked back the rest of the drink before handing a glass to Lucius and pouring him a good amount of the amber liquor. "You'll need it." He turned to Harry. "Isn't there something that you've been meaning to tell young mister Malfoy?" he shook his head. "Tell him, or I will." Harry took a deep breath before looking up at Draco. "You know how I've been acting a little off lately?"  
  
"I was a little surprised that you quit the quidditch team."  
  
A look from his father just told him to spit it out already and get it over with. "I'm pregnant." He muttered, his eyes downcast, not wanting to see his reaction. Draco was speechless. Hs father tipped back the glass of scotch; he was unsure as to whether he should be positively livid that he son managed to get himself into this type of predicament or that he should be jealous because the child was Draco's.  
  
In the back of his mind, Draco heard his father speaking to him. "You got yourself into this, now you're going to have to take responsibility for your actions.....Draco?....Draco!" He finally snapped out of his daze and looked from his father to a crying Harry.  
  
"I'm too young! I'm not ready to be some kid's father. Fuck, I'm only seventeen! I can't do this." He cried, watching Harry walk back into his bedroom, crying. "You should have thought about that before. Go back to your dorm." With that, Draco collected his things and ran back to the Slytherin dormitories, leaving both fathers to deal with the devastated boy.  
  
"I wasn't expecting this." The Malfoy patriarch stated, watching his friend drag himself into his bedroom. "You can show yourself out." The other grumbled as he shut his door. But Lucius didn't leave, instead he walked into Harry's room and sat at the foot of the bed. "I apologize for his rude behaviour. He'll come around, eventually."  
  
"No, he won't." He waited until Harry was asleep and placed a blanket over his sleeping form before taking one last look and leaving for his own home. 


	5. Chapter 4

I Wouldn't Change A Thing (5/?)

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You know the drill by now.

Reviewers:

Makalani Astral- I agree, Harry probably wouldn't call Lily 'mother.' More of this will be explained later. He never met her, all he knows of his mother is from what people tell him. So, he doesn't know her well enough to call her anything else. As for the softer side of Lucius and Severus, we'll just see about that.

A/N: I've decided to jump ahead from the middle of October, when last chapter ended, to the beginning of December, when this chapter begins.

Chapter 5:

Harry had long given up hope that Draco would come around and accept the news of fatherhood. This would be better in the long run, or so he prayed. The Malfoy heir had been avoiding his former lover at all costs. In the weeks since Draco had found out, he could do nothing but think of Harry and the baby. He was starting to cozy up to the idea of being someone's father and teaching him (or her) things and doing things that fathers and sons did that he never got to do. Hell, most of his teachers had given him detention due to his constant daydreaming. The Slytherin only avoided the Potion master's son because he wasn't entirely sure about what he wanted and didn't want to lead him on, thinking that everything was fine and dandy.

As November passed into December, Harry found himself more and more fatigued but he would take that over the morning sickness any day, which had thankfully abated just a week ago. The weather was growing colder and the Yule ball was fast approaching. Harry had begun to think about Draco again and found himself wanting to be with him, despite his reaction to his pregnancy.

Every morning was the same except now Harry was starting to show so mornings were now filled with tears as he thought about how his baby wouldn't know his father. Draco had made it all too clear that he didn't want the child.

_"__Harry__, I love you more than anything but I'm not ready for this and I don't think you are either."_

_"What are you saying?" His hands were clasped protectively over his still-flat belly._

_"Get rid of it. It was a mistake. We'll know better next time. It wouldn't be right to bring an unwanted child into this world. This was an accident __Harry__, that's all this is."_

_"How can you say that? It's not like some object that you can get rid of. It's a person. It's your son or daughter, whether you like it or not. You helped to create it. I don't think there's going to be a next time, Malfoy. Our child is _not_ unwanted." The emerald eyed boy turned sharply on his heel and strode quickly down the hall, fresh tears pricking the corners of his eyes._

Harry replayed the conversation from a month and half earlier in his mind as he wrapped his arms around the slight bulge at his mid-section. Another month and he would need to start using concealing charms. A tear rolled down his cheek thinking of what the young man he loved had told him. It was later that day when the elder Malfoy had dropped by and apologized profusely for how badly Draco acted and that if there was anything he could do. 'It should have been Draco holding my hair back when I was sick, not Lucius.' He thought angrily. It wasn't that he was not appreciative of the older, dashing blonde but it wasn't his responsibility to help him. At this point he couldn't help thinking that Lucius would make a better father to his son (he had a suspicion that it would be a boy) than Draco would. In fact, Harry knew that despite how he acted in public, Lucius would be a much better father than Draco. But as he thought on that again, he came to the conclusion that practically anyone would make a better father that Draco.

The deep, red bed hangings were still closed around his bed. He wasn't sleeping, nor had he slept that night. He couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. All of a sudden, a brunette head peeked in. Seamus. Harry yawned and stretched his body out. His back was starting to cramp after hugging his knees to his chest for who knows how long. "Come on, Harry, breakfast." When he saw that Harry was making no attempt to get up, he climbed onto the bed. "Everything alright there, mate?" He asked.

"Get off my bed, you dunderhead." Harry smiled, got up and put on his uniform. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh. Yeah, Ron didn't come back to the room last night. Saw him in the common room just before and said he'd meet us at breakfast."

The two walked down to the Great Hall chatting amiably with the occasional complaint about how a teacher was being unfair again.

Ron and Hermione were already at the table in their usual spots when their friends arrived. "I heard you didn't come back to the room last night, Ron." Harry grinned at his friend but found himself frowning as someone kicked him in the shin under the table. "What the hell was that for, 'Mione?" He asked, rubbing his leg.

"Don't think I didn't know what you were thinking, Henry James Snape." He cringed at her motherly tone and usage of his full name. She turned to her boyfriend, "And you! You'll be spending a lot of time with your right hand for the next month, Ronald Weasley." Harry and Seamus snickered as their buddy cowered in fear.

The sound of dozens of flapping wings was heard, followed by the entrance of dozens of owls carrying mail. An unfamiliar bird dropped a letter off at Harry then passed by the Head table, dropping a letter with his father then flying away.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked, trying to get a better look over his friend's shoulder.

Harry turned it over and groaned softly when he recognised the wax seal. "Malfoy Christmas party." He turned in the direction of his father and mouthed, 'I don't want to go' and went back to pushing his eggs around his plate.

"You had better eat everything off your plate."

"Hermione, do me a huge favour and SHUTUP!" He snapped. She gaped at Harry and watched silently as he stormed out of the Great Hall who was immediately followed by his father. The silence that had fallen over the hall broke as the doors banged shut but even then everyone spoke in hushed tones.

"HARRY!"

He stopped in his tracks at his father's harsh tone. He was in for it now. Severus had been watching his son throughout breakfast to make sure the boy was eating enough. He had noticed that at most, Harry had had a muffin and maybe a few forkfuls of eggs. They heard a third person running down the hall towards father and son. Draco. Severus was most definitely not in the mood to put up with his godson's antics at the moment. "Go back to breakfast, Draco." Severus ordered but the blonde didn't move. He stayed exactly where he was, gazing at his ex-boyfriend and god-brother.

Ever since he and Harry had last spoke, he couldn't get his former lover out of his head. It was breaking his heart that Harry didn't want Draco back. He couldn't blame him though. He had said some pretty horrible things and if he were in Harry's place, he wouldn't take him back, either. He was getting exactly what he deserved. This young man, the person carrying his child, deserved someone much better than him. Draco never showed just how hurt he was and how he longed to be able to fix everything so they could be together.

Severus saw the pained expression on the young Slytherin's face, knowing that the boy wanted to say something. He waited for Draco to say whatever it was he wanted to say but the blonde just shook his head and turned to walk back to the Great Hall to finish whatever was left of breakfast hitting his head against the wooden table. "Why did you storm out before?" He asked walking over to Harry who was now slumped down against a wall, sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest as best he could.

"I don't know, I just snapped." He sobbed.

"Come along." Harry followed his father down to his chambers in the dungeons.

Severus put some water to boil and sat down next to his sobbing son on the couch by the unlit fire. "Care to tell me what's the matter?"

"No."

"Harry."

"I miss him. I know he's the biggest prat, git, loser, asshole, wanker, jackass, prick, and so on but I still love him, despite what he said."

"Watch your mouth, boy!" He scolded. "He doesn't deserve you. You don't need someone who's going to, as you kids say, 'freak out' every time something happens unexpectedly. You have class with me first this morning. However, since the class work today might not be good for the baby, you can stay here and I'll give you a written assignment to do." Harry nodded as his father got up to pour the boiling water into two mugs. He handed Harry a cup of light coloured tea. "Chamomile. It should help you calm down. By the way, you're going to the Christmas party. I don't care what you say. You can protest all you want but you're still going. Lucius invited the werewolf and his pet that might cheer you up. I should inform you that this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. Go out with your friends and have some fun. Don't mope around here like you did during the last Hogsmeade weekend. Now, I have to get to class. There's an assignment on my desk. I expect it to be completed by the time I come back." He took up a stack of notebooks that needed grading and head for the door. "Oh and by the way, Draco found out his animagus form."

"What is it?"

"A blonde guinea pig." Harry was rolling with laughter at the thought of Draco as a guinea pig. It suited him though. Guinea pigs were skittish and squeaked and so was Draco, though the boy more whined than squeaked. As soon as his father left, Harry raided the small kitchen area; taking out a box of raspberry PIMS, milk, cherry butter, and toast the set to work on his assignment.

Harry had a free class after potions that morning. His father had come back to collect his assignment before going off to deal with 'those dreaded first-years.' There wasn't even a knock at the door before a hysterical Draco ran in and straight into Harry's arms. "What's wrong, piggy?" Draco looked up at him in shock.

"Who told you?" He asked as tears continued to stream down his face.

"My father." Harry dabbed at Draco's tears with a baby blue hanky. "What's wrong?"

"I just got called up to the headmaster's office because my father was there. I sat down and he told me that my mum is sick. I'm sorry but I didn't know where else to go and I figured you would be down here since you weren't in class and- and.." His voice trailed off as he was overcome by another wave of tears.

Harry pulled him close and rubbed his back in small circles. "Shh. It's aright. Your mum is a very strong woman and I'm sure she'll be fine."

"No, she won't. She went to both a medi-witch and a muggle doctor and both say the same thing. She dying, Harry. They said that if she had gone to see someone earlier, she could have gotten some form of treatment but now it's too late. Both agree that she has a year, tops, to live. And surgery won't help, the tumour is too deep in her brain…Harry, I'm scared." By this time, Harry, too, was crying. Narcissa Malfoy was a strong, determined woman. It wasn't like her to just resign to death. She and Lucius had divorced a year and a half earlier because she just wasn't happy anymore and Lucius had finally come out to her that he was certain he was gay. She felt tied down at home and at work. Her sister, Andromeda, had opened her home to her baby sister. The first time Harry had met the vivacious cousin of his godfather, she had been so kind and welcoming and seemed to be the perfect mother, even though she was just a bit stuck up. It was hard for Harry to imagine that this intelligent, confident, warm, beautiful woman who just seemed so full of life was dying. Since he and Draco had been together, Narcissa, or Cissy, as he called her, had been like a third mother to Harry. From what Draco had told Harry, Lucius had said his ex-wife, who had remained a very close friend, was wasting away. She was just a shadow of the woman he had been married to for nearly twenty years.

When Draco had calmed down significantly and had decided he didn't want to think of his mother's pending death, he changed decided to change the subject to a happier one. His hand rested on the growing bulge of Harry's stomach. His face lit up and without thinking, he kissed Harry, long and hard.

"Draco, it's over between us. I'm sorry. I love you very much but you can't take back the things you said. You can't kiss me like that anymore."

"I love you, too. I wish I could redo everything so I could be with you again. I know I said some pretty nasty things-"

"Pretty nasty? _Pretty nasty?_You told me to get rid of our baby. Correction, _MY_ baby. I'm sorry about your mother but I would very much appreciate it if you would leave." Harry got up off the couch, tears stinging his eyes. _'Please don't leave! I need you!' _he wanted to yell. As Draco was leaving, Lucius entered Severus' chambers and saw Harry, slouched in a corner with his head in his hands, crying. He ran over and gathered the boy in his arms and carried him to Harry's bedroom.

Harry wasn't sure who it was that was holding him but he did know that he felt safe. He clutched onto the collar of the person's soft shirt and continued to cry.

"Do you want to tell me why you are crying and why my son ran out of here?" Lucius handed Harry the pillow he wanted and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry hiccupped as he saw who was sitting with him and blushed. The last thing he wanted was for Lucius to see him like this.

"I miss him." He choked out.

"Who? Draco?" Lucius asked dumbly. Harry nodded.

"I know h-he d-di-did s-say some-some really…horrible things…b-but I l-l-love him." He sobbed, unable to control another stream of tears. Lucius wrapped his arms around him and let him cry, all the while trying to soothe him.

"I know you love him. He feels absolutely dreadful because of what he said and how you don't want to be with him anymore because of it." He couldn't bear seeing him so upset but Lucius had to admit, Harry was gorgeous when he cried. He only wished he wasn't crying for the reason he was. All he wanted was to hold him and kiss him and make the tears stop.

"W-were you crying, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked, seeing the slightly bloodshot, steel grey eyes.

Lucius wiped away the tears from Harry's face and nodded. "Yes, I was crying. It was the first time I cried since I was a child. I suppose my son told you about Narcissa? And Harry, I believe I told you to call me Lucius."

"I'm sorry about your wife, sir. Draco came in crying and told me." He answered once he had calmed down a bit.

"I've known she was ill for a while but we only knew that there might still be a chance of recovery. Am I correct in thinking that this is not the only reason you are crying?"

"Draco kissed me. It was nice, familiar but I just can't be with him."

_'How dare he! How can he hurt him like this?'_ Lucius thought, breathing the distinct scent of Harry. Lucius thought Harry smelled of peppermint soap, sage shampoo, and just a hint of sweat. _'I am not letting a 17-year old boy affect me like this!' _"He kissed you…"

"Yeah, I told him I still love him then told him to leave and that it was over between us. I don't want to love him but I just can't help it."

"You can't help who you love, Harry. Love is very strange in that way. Draco should have never said those things to you. I know he's my son but you deserve so much better than him. You don't need someone who's only going to be 75 supportive. You need some one who's 100 supportive all the time." 'Like me.' He wanted to add. "Will you and Severus be coming over for Christmas? I know I shouldn't be saying this but this will be Narcissa's last Christmas and I know she'll want to see you and Draco could always use a friend."

Harry told him they would visit during the holidays and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek that made the older man blush slightly. "I'll go see if your father's in his office." He gathered up his long, black, wool robe and left for Severus' office. Harry sat on his bed and remembered how it felt to be held in Draco's arms the way Lucius had just been holding him. The image of him and Draco in his head gradually shifted into an image of him and Lucius.

**_More to come!_**


	6. Looking at pictures and Dad’s new girlfr...

**_Reviewers:_**

****

**_Opal: PIMS, those little biscuit with jam and chocolate things have alcohol? _**

****

**_Chapter 6: Looking at pictures and Dad's new girlfriend_**

"All packed?"

"Yes, father." Harry sighed as he took a seat on top of his trunk, a slightly crestfallen look upon his face.

Severus took a seat next to his son and placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder. "Is everything alright? Is it Draco? You know you can tell me anything, Harry."

"No, it's not Draco. It's nothing, just…teen stuff." Harry shrunk the trunk down and handed it to his father. "Where's Hedwig?" He asked, searching for his beloved bird.

"I sent her home this morning. She'll be there before us. Let's go." Harry nodded and went to go find Ron and Hermione.

Hermione and Ron flanked Harry as they followed Severus to the vintage Bentley and black limousine parked outside the school. His two friends stood gaping at the sight that stood before them. "If you two are quite done gawking, I'd like to get a move on it and return home."

Ron turned to Harry and asked, "He owns a shirt that isn't black?"

Harry laughed glanced over to his father who stood next to the high polished car in a muted, red shirt and grey coat. "He doesn't want to ride in the same car as, and I quote, 'loud, obnoxious, bratty, hormonal teenagers.'" Hermione handed her trunk to Ron who placed his and his girlfriend's trunks in the boot of the limo. Harry slid in, followed by Hermione then Ron. The limo followed the Bentley away from the school and towards their professor's and Harry's home.

"I never thought Snape, of all people, would own something so…_muggle_, like a car." Hermione said as she snooped around the inside of the vehicle. "So how long is the ride from the school to your house?" She asked.

"Four hours, give or take a half an hour." Harry replied, munching on a pecan turtle.

In the year and a half, almost two years, that Harry had been living with his biological father, his friends had never dropped by to visit him at his new home. Harry had begged his father to let his friends come over for a few days during the winter holidays so he wouldn't be completely bored to death. He had also promised that the three of them wouldn't be in his way for the duration of their visit. It took four days for Severus to give in and let his son's friends stay over.

Harry rested his head against the window and sighed in relief as the cold from outside cooled the glass which in turn cooled his over heated body. He shifted on the leather seat until he found a suitable position and drifted off to sleep with his hand resting on his round belly.

_A soft, slim hand rested on his stomach, feeling where the baby was. The hand gently moved in soothing circular motions and a pair of soft, moist lips pressed lightly below his ear._

_"We're home, love."_

_"Hmm?"__ Harry turned to face the speaker but couldn't see him clearly enough. 'Where are my glasses?' He thought. The blurry figure was blonde and male, that he could tell. He could tell the person's had either short hair that had been combed back, or had his hair in a tight ponytail. Draco usually wore t-shirts when he wasn't in his uniform; this person had on a mandarin collared dress shirt. Lucius._

_"We're home, Harry. Wake up." The soft voice gradually changed into that of his father's. _

His eyes blinked open and adjusted to the sunlight pouring in through the car door. _Just a dream; it was only a dream._ He mentally slapped himself for dreaming about his ex-boyfriend's father. _Your ex-boyfriend's incredibly gorgeous, sexy, devoted, intelligent, surprisingly funny, sexy father._ He mentally kicked himself this time and got out of the car.

Harry slid out and was followed by his friends. "Wicked!" Ron watched as the front doors were opened by a man who looked to be in his early sixties wearing a crisp, black and grey uniform with white gloves.

"Harry, this place is gorgeous!" Hermione squealed getting out of the car and moving around to the boot to help Ron get their trunks out.

"Allow me, miss." The chauffer lifted the trunks out and carried them into the house.

"It's kinda cold out here. Let's get inside before I freeze." Harry called as he walked up the three steps to the front door. The inside of the house was decked out in Christmas decorations. All the decorations were muted, understated and classically elegant. Mistletoe adorned many doorways; something that Ron and Hermione were bound to take advantage of.

"Welcome back, young master Henry." The butler greeted Harry as he walked in the house. "Putting on a little weight there, eh Harry?" He joked.

"Hello, Francis and I'm pregnant." He grinned introduced him to his friends. "Francis, this Hermione and the one fascinated with the plant is Ron. Ron, Hermione, this is our butler, Francis."

"Your plant tried to bite me."

"It's a Venus Fly Trap, Ron. Did you stick your finger in it?"

"Yes and you should have told me." The redhead joined his friends in the centre of the atrium and looked around in awe.

"Welcome to Raven's Hollow." Harry led the way through the foyer and up the curved, granite staircase that lead to the second floor. "I'll show you to your rooms then introduce you to everyone. "This is me," he pushed open a door then walked down the hall to the next room. "Ron, this is your room." He pointed to a door to their right, "Bathroom is through there. Dad's not stupid enough to put you two in the same room but he is stupid enough to put you in adjoining rooms." He walked across the room to the armoire. "Just slide this out of the way and push." He slid the armoire over and pushed against the white wall panel. The door opened on the other side behind a tapestry. "Hermione, as you can guess, this will be your room. The nightstand works the same way the Room of Requirement works. Just think about what you want and open the drawer. Your bathroom is through there." He indicated a door on the other side of the room.

The trio sat in the den watching television and chatting and laughing until dinner. A house elf in a little blue dress popped in and informed them that they were to dress for dinner and that Severus had company. They went back to their rooms and put on something presentable and Harry showed them to the dining room which looked like a smaller, informal version of the dining hall. Harry breath caught in his throat as he saw who the guest was. Stay calm. Just stay calm. This became Harry mantra as he took his seat beside his father, his friends sitting beside him. He dared not look Lucius in the eye for fear of turning 12 shades of red.

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger, do you like your rooms?" Severus asked as he picked up his glass of wine. Ron simply nodded while chewing on his food.

"My room is lovely, professor. Thank you very much for letting us come visit Harry."

"Harry insisted that you two stay over for a few days and he would not give up his pleading until I relented and said both of you could visit. As Harry has probably told you, I have many rules in this house. One of which is that there is to be no sharing of rooms." Harry rolled his eyes as his father rattled off a long list of rules that had to be followed while they were under his roof.

"Harry, are you going to tell us what dinner was all about?" Ron asked.

"My father has a lot of rules." He shrugged as they sat around the fire in the parlour.

"I still can't get over that your father has such a huge library!" Hermione nearly sighed. She got up and went over to the small bookcase in the corner of the room. The shelves held a few picture frames and the odd book or two but it was mostly there for aesthetic purposes than functional purposes. She picked up a large, leather-bound album and sat on the other side of Harry. Her fingers ran over the smooth leather and gilded lettering on the front: _S. A. E. S. IX._ "What's this?" She asked, placing it on Harry's lap.

"Hmm, must be my grandfather's, Severus Arwyn Emrys Snape, IX, if my father is the tenth. I was the first not to bear the name Severus." He opened the album to the first page. _"You are cordially invited to the marriage of Severus Arwyn Emrys Snape, IX, son of Severus Arwyn Emrys Snape IIX and Lorelei Rose Weasley, and Camilla Rhiannon Lupin, daughter of Gabriel Christian Harrison Lupin and Rebecca Maeve Potter, on 10 May, nineteen fifty-nine at two o'clock in the afternoon at Castlewood manor." _Harry read from the invitation attached to the front page.

"So, Harry, that would make you, what, like my third cousin or something, right?" Ron asked.

"Yep." He turned to the next page where a young bride and groom waved happily at the camera. "All the pure blood families are all interrelated." He said to no one in particular. The next picture was a picture of his grandparents holding his father as an infant followed by a picture of his grandfather and his father as a toddler. Young Severus was smiling and holding a teddy bear.

"Harry, isn't that the bear on your bed?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, my dad gave him to me last year when I moved in. Dad kept my room exactly how it was when I was a baby. When my mum moved in with James, the bear was here in the basinet on the third floor. After mum and James died, dad refused to change anything and kept my room the way it was until he was able to get custody of me."

"Why did your mother move out?" Hermione asked, turning so her knee was on the couch.

"My dad was suspected of being one of Voldemort's followers and it wasn't safe for her to be around. She moved in with James a few days before they died. After they died, dad sealed the room he and mum shared and moved into the room he's in now. By the way, my father's room is down the hall from ours if I didn't mention it before."

Most of the pictures had Harry's father in them. They ranged from family picnics and pictures of him and his horse, to large family gatherings. "Look, it's Professor Lupin and my dad." Ron said, pointing at various people in a large group photograph.

"You never answered my question before, Harry." Hermione poked Harry in the arm.

"I don't understand."

"Harry, why was Mr. Malfoy staring at you all through dinner?" She asked. She noticed her friend pale completely then turn a shade of red that rivalled her boyfriend's hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about. He wasn't staring at me. He was probably just making sure I was eating enough considering I am carrying his grandchild." He went through every excuse he could think of and of them, playing the grandchild card was the best option.

The flipped through another few pages and came across pictures of his father in his quidditch robes at school before a game and a picture of a young Severus and a young Lucius who could pass for Draco at the same age. "Mum." He whispered, looking at the next picture.

"Severus and Lillian, Hogwarts Commencement Ceremony, June 1977." Hermione read the caption under the picture. Lily's hair blew gently in an unseen breeze as she held onto her future husband. Every now and then, the two figures in the picture would kiss. Below that, was a picture that looked to have been taken on the same day. The picture was of Severus, down on one knee, proposing to Lily. "Severus proposes to Lillian, June 1977, Castlewood manor." Hermione nearly cooed as the large ring was slipped on Lily's finger and threw her arms around her fiancée's neck.

"Your father looks so different then." Ron commented. "You do look like him, Harry."

"I know but I also look like my mum." Harry felt his eyes water and quickly blinked away any tears that threatened to fall. He hated how easily he cried these days but it was to be expected. He felt Hermione turn the page then heard Ron start to laugh. Ron was pointing to the bottom picture on the next page while Hermione gushed over his parents' wedding photo.

Harry smiled at the picture from his parents' wedding. Lily's family and friends were off to the left while Severus' were off to the right. Beneath that was another picture of the wedding of the Bride and Groom with their parents.

Hermione looked over to the picture Ron had been laughing at and found herself laughing as well. "What is so funny about this picture?" Harry asked without actually looking at it. His eyes drifted down and saw why they were laughing. A tiny, newborn Harry with his hair sticking straight up with a tiny little sneer as his grandfather held him.

"You look downright evil here." Ron laughed. The caption underneath it read 'Henry James Lucian Snape, 4 August 1980.'

The grandfather clock in the foyer chimed 11pm. Harry yawned and told his friends he was heading up to bed. He made sure to remind them about the drawer in Hermione's room and walked up to his father's study and knocked on the door. "It's open." He father called.

"I just came by to tell you I'll be going to bed now. Goodnight, dad. Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy." He closed the door and headed up to his room.

It was nearly one o'clock and Harry had just been violently sick. He looked in the cabinet for a potion but found none. Sighing, he opened his door and walked down to his father's room. He could see light around the bottom of the door so he assumed his father must be awake. The sight that greeted him when he opened the door to his father's bedroom suite was one that every child hopes they won't see. "Harry?!" Severus shrieked as he, and his bed partner, scrambled for something to cover them.

Harry stood wide-eyed in shock. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out. He closed to door and leaned against the wall trying to forget what he had just witnessed. _My dad's fucking Tonks._ He heard his father accio his clothing and the door open again.

"Sev, maybe I should just leave. You and Harry obviously need to discuss some things."

"No, stay, it's about time I told him."

"You still didn't tell him about us?" Nymphadora Tonks yelled, batting him with an accent pillow.

"Shh, his friends are right down the hall." He said trying to calm down the young witch.

Several doors down, Ron poked his dishevelled head out of his door. "Everything alright, mate?" He called. Harry mouthed something that looked like 'I'll talk to you later.' Ron nodded and ducked back inside.

"Harry, please come in here a minute." His father called.

Tonks and his father were fully dress and sitting in an arm chair. Well, Severus was sitting in the chair while the now brunette witch was perched on the armrest.

"I wanted to tell you earlier, Harry but I didn't know how."

"Were you going to tell me when she came down to breakfast one morning?" Harry's arms crossed over his chest as best he could. "How long have you two been together?"

"Six months." Tonks replied, fiddling with the tie on the hood of her sweatshirt.

"Is there a reason why you didn't tell me, father?" He asked bitterly.

"I didn't know how you would react."

"What does it matter? It's your sex life."

"Why does it matter? _WHY DOES IT MATTER?_ It matters because I love her. That's why it matters, Henry Snape." His father bellowed. She knew Severus had a temper and her hand shot out to grab his shoulder in an attempt to restrain him. For such a petite woman, she was freakishly strong and her nails dug into his shoulder, no doubt leaving a mark through his shirt. "Was there a reason why you barged into my room before?"

"I need an anti-nausea potion, I ran out." Harry replied meekly. Severus got up and took a vile from a rack on the bookshelf and handed it to his son.

"Take that and go to sleep. I'll brew another batch tomorrow. Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to get some sleep."

Harry scowled and walked out and down the hall toward Ron's room.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" She whispered as the headed towards the large bed.

"He'll be fine. I think he's just worried that you're going to try to take his mother's place."

"Oh. I know how much she meant to you and still does. And I know she will always be a part of you and that you love her more than you will ever love me. I'll never take her place and I wouldn't want to, Sev." She paused and rested her head on his chest. "You really love me?"

Severus cracked a small, sweet smile and brushed a long lock of brown hair from her eyes. "Yes, I love you."

"I love you, too, Severus" She said softly, her eyes brimming with tears as she wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him full on the lips.

A/N: Review and I'll give you an update.


	7. Late Night Visitors

**_I wouldn't change a thing (7/?)_**

****

**_Reviewers:_**

****

**_Baddassgothicgirl: I know, walking in on your parents is pretty traumatic. _**

****

**_TexasJeanette: Harry's not giving Draco another chance because he doesn't really trust him anymore and Draco doesn't think what he said was that horrible. It's not that Lucius has become nice, it's more of Lucius has developed a soft spot for Harry. How Draco and Harry got together in the first place will be explained in either this chapter or next chapter._**

****

**_My first flame for this story!_**

**_Fuckoff: Yeah, see that little thing that says M-PREG? That means men can get pregnant in this fic. Of course I know men can't get pregnant in real life but this is fiction. Fiction means not real. Gee I would have thought you knew how people got pregnant. Well, when two people love each other, or are just very horny and don't take precautions, they have sex. Sex results in little babies, or in the case of my 13 year old brother, hell-spawns named Ares._**

****

**_Slytherin Bitch 4ever: This is a Harry/Lucius story. _**

****

**_On to the chapter!!!_**

****

**_Warning: There is sex at the end of the chapter!_**

**_Chapter 7: Late night visitors_**

Harry walked down the hall in a daze. He had just walked in on his father having sex with Tonks. This new information was bit hard for Harry to process. If he hadn't been pregnant, he more than likely would have gotten piss drunk to forget what he saw. He lay back on his bed and tried to fall asleep. However, every time he closed his eye, he saw his father ad Tonks. Finally, he got up and started pacing. Ron and Hermione were no doubt fast asleep. _'If you ever need anything, just ask.'_ Harry remembered Lucius' words and went over to the fireplace in his room.

On the mantle sat a gold and pearly grey and white and blue enamel urn. It had belonged to his great grandfather who had resided in the same room. It was decorated in elaborate baroque-style filigree and was, as always, filled to the brim with floo powder. Harry took a small handful of the soft, fine-grain powder and threw it into the flame, calling Lucius Malfoy at Malfoy Manor.

A bleary-eyed Lucius fell through the fireplace rather ungracefully and yawned. "I'm sorry, I just need someone to talk to and Ron and Hermione are sleeping and so is everyone else." Harry began to ramble and plonked himself down on his feather bed.

"So you decided to wake me up?" Lucius asked, sitting down next to Harry. The young man nodded and bit his lip. "So what was so important that you felt the need to drag me out of bed at two in the morning?"

"I accidentally walked in on my father having sex." Harry hung his head and let his hands rest on his growing stomach. "That's not even the half of it. It's my friend Tonks; she's several years older than me."

"Andromeda and Ted's girl?" Lucius asked. Harry nodded, biting his lip. "Your father is sleeping with my twenty-one year old niece?" Again, Harry nodded. Lucius didn't seem too fazed by the new development, in fact, he laughed at the idea.

"Lucius?" Harry asked, waving his hand in front of the blonde's eyes.

"Sorry, there, Harry. Hmm. Let me guess. You're upset because you're afraid she's going to replace your mother and take up all you father's time."

"No, I'm just upset that they felt they needed to hide this from me. Ow." Harry winced slightly.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked, worried about the younger man.

"Kidney shot. It seems that your grandson is quite the active baby." His brow furrowed as Lucius cringed at the word 'grandson.'

"May I?" He asked softly before placing his hand over Harry's growing stomach.

Stifling a yawn, Harry leaned against Lucius' side and placed a hand over Lucius', guiding his hand over to where the baby was. His stomach tied itself into a knot at the contact. He never found himself so enthralled by someone before. "Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Harry's voice had that sleepy huskiness to it which Lucius found irresistible. But, then again, there wasn't too much about the raven haired young man that wasn't irresistible. Lucius had to remind himself that the incredibly sexy young man pressed up against him was having his son's child.

"Harry, are you tired?" Lucius asked. Harry yawned again and nodded. Harry lay down comfortably on the bed but grabbed Lucius' hand when the older man moved to leave.

"Do you think you could stay with me until I fall asleep?" Harry asked, his big green eyes pleading with Lucius.

"Of course." Lucius was nervous, though he would never admit it. He slipped into the bed next to Harry and was pleasantly surprised when he felt an arm draw him closer to Harry's warm, pregnant body.

"Lucius, is something the matter?" Harry asked, snuggling as close as he could to the older man. He didn't know what to say. Yes there was something the matter. How was he supposed to keep a level head with the object of his affection pressed so close to him? He wished he could just kiss Harry's perfect, rosy-pink lips. That had been the first thing he noticed about Harry. He loved his lips. They were perfectly shaped, kissable, and full with just the slightest tint of red mixed with a rosy-pink. He was forced to shift slightly only because he didn't want the boy to know the kind of effect he had on him. _'He looks so angelic.' _Lucius thought

"You didn't answer my question before." Harry murmured sleepily.

Lucius was dead tired himself. He didn't know how much longer he could trust himself not to divulge things to Harry. His breath caught as Harry moved against Lucius, the boy's leg just millimetres from the older blonde's hardening cock. "Shh. Just sleep now, Harry." He purred.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why haven't you kissed me yet? I know you've been thinking about it. You keep staring at my lips."

Lucius was caught off guard and stared wide eyed at Harry in the dark. His chest tightened and his stomach flip-flopped. Lucius continued to stare blankly at Harry, completely gob-smacked. The moonlight that passed through a slit in the curtains let a tiny sliver of moonlight in that just happened to illuminate Lucius' steel grey eyes.

With a frustrated sigh, Harry pulled Lucius closer and closed the distance between their lips. Once Lucius reciprocated the kiss, Harry realised that it was nothing like kissing Draco. Kissing Lucius sent a wave of emotion through Harry's body. He noticed that Lucius' lips were more pliant than Draco's and moved with much more confidence. He gasped as Lucius tongue probed his mouth, seeking out his tongue then moaned appreciatively as Lucius' hand rested on his lower back and his tongue touched all the sensitive spots in his mouth.

Harry was quickly becoming even more aroused than before and moved Lucius' hand to the front of his pyjama bottoms. "You don't want this, Harry. We should stop." He whispered against Harry's lips.

"I've never wanted this more; Lucius and I know that you don't want to stop." Harry's hand slipped under Lucius' silk robe and into the pyjamas he wore. The small hand slid under the waist band of Lucius' pyjama bottoms, gently massaging the man's ass. "Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop right now and we'll forget this ever happened."

"I want this Harry. I've wanted this for a while now." His mouth travelled downward and latched onto Harry's neck, suckling the tender skin below his ear. "Harry, are you sure about his? I mean, you're pregnant and everything."

"I can still have sex. Poppy said it was perfectly safe." Harry bit down on Lucius' bottom lip and removed his pyjamas. He picked up his wand from the bedside table and pointed to the fireplace, "incendio." The flame flickered and cast shadows on their bodies.

"You're gorgeous." Lucius whispered as he slid his robe and pyjama top off and removed the bottoms. "Simply gorgeous." He slowly, teasingly kissed his way to Harry's enlarged stomach. The younger man fumbled blindly in the drawer of his bedside table and withdrew a vial of aromatic oil. It would suffice…for now anyways. He just didn't feel like going into the bathroom to retrieve the jar of lubricant in the medicine cabinet.

Lucius removed the flaccid cock from his mouth and worked his way back up his body, laving each nipple 'til Harry was quietly begging him for more. He poured a small amount of oil on his hand and slicked him penis and several fingers with the lavender scented oil. Kissing Harry hard on the mouth so he could taste himself, Harry groaned as a single finger entered him and was soon joined by a second then a third. Harry's body arched every time Lucius hit his prostate and nibbled on his earlobe. "Lucius, fuck me." Harry breathed as he withdrew his fingers which were soon replaced by the blunt head of Lucius' cock. He slid in completely sheathing his throbbing erection within Harry's hot, firm body. What bothered Lucius was the baby. He was worried that he might accidentally injure it somehow.

The shadows from the fire danced on their sweaty skin, making them glow. This was completely different from sex with Draco. Lucius took his time pleasuring Harry and knew just how to drive him wild and make it last. Draco, though it was great sex, was rushed and not entirely satisfactory at times. Harry and Lucius made love quietly; only the sound of their laboured breathing and the occasional whispered endearment and the sliding of sweaty flesh against each other could be heard. Lucius's arms wrapped around Harry as the boy arched off the bed and came, his cock touched only twice. Lucius came mere seconds after him. They lay side by side, catching their breath and waiting for their heart rate to go back to normal. "Scourgify." Harry murmured. The mess on the bed was cleaned and the two moved closer and wrapped their arms about one another.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted that." Lucius breathed into Harry's ear. "Harry?"

"Yes." Harry sighed, snuggling against the blonde. "I've wanted to do that for a while, too."

"I understand if you don't want to but I was wondering if you wanted to be with me."

Harry's face lit up. 'This is how it's supposed to be.' He thought. Their lips connected briefly yet passionately. "What does that tell you?"

"I don't want anyone to know until Christmas in a few days." Lucius admitted.

"Why?"

"To be completely honest, Severus may be my dearest friend but the man scares me. I'm not as tough as people think I am. You of all people should know that my whole attitude is just for show. As much as I would love to stay and wake up with you tomorrow morning, I should get going. I'll come by tomorrow night." He kissed his new lover again and flooed back to his own home.

Harry layback on his bed as happy as could be. He slipped his pyjamas back on and remembered exactly what they had just done.

****

**_Next chapter: Christmas! _**

****

**_A/N: The reason for _****_Severus_****_ not getting custody of _****_Harry_****_ after _****_Lily_****_'s death will be explained in later chapters._**


	8. Home for Christmas

**_I Wouldn't Change a Thing_**

****

****

****

****

**_Chapter 8: Home for Christmas_**

Christmas morning would have been perfect had Harry not needed to run to the toilet every so often and lose whatever he had just eaten the night before. The day was bright, clear, and the best of all, snowy. A warm fire was going in the morning room across the foyer where Harry, Ron and Hermione were seated at the dining, waiting for Severus. What none of them expected was to see Harry's father and Nymphadora Tonks walking down the staircase hand in hand and laughing.

This sight didn't come as too much of a shock to Harry, then again, he had walked in on them having sex. The other two had known about their professor's relationship with the young witch but hadn't seen it with their own two eyes. Severus sat at the head of the table with Tonks next to him on one side and the three teens on his other side. "Good morning and happy Christmas." Severus said as a plopped a sugar cube in his coffee. His hair was tied neatly in a ponytail with a black suede thong, exposing his neck.

"Dad, for the sake of mine and Ron and 'Mione's sanity, tell me that's not a hickey." Harry said, adjusting the high collar of his sweater.

"Please, boy," he drawled, rolling his eyes and lifted his hand to pull down the neck of Harry's turtleneck to expose a rather new looking hickey at the base of his neck. "For the sake of your dear old father's sanity, refrain from telling me who did that." He prodded the bruise for emphasis. Harry blushed and continued to eat his breakfast as last night flashed through his mind.

Harry remembered how Lucius had flooed to his bedroom and refused to cast a silencing charm on the already soundproof room, knowing perfectly well how vocal Harry could get. He'd forced Harry to remain quiet as he pleasured his young lover. It had taken all of Harry's restraint not to cry out as he came and every time Lucius teased his over sensitive skin.

"You okay, Harry? You look flushed." Tonks asked her friend.

"I'm fine." Harry added a smile just for good measure. He knew that one of these days someone would catch on to his and Lucius' budding relationship; it was just a matter of time. It didn't help that it was Christmas and he knew his lover would be coming over with Draco and that the house elves had placed mistletoe around the house. "So, when can we open presents?" Harry asked energetically.

Severus waited until the trio was out of the room before pulling his girlfriend onto his lap. "Happy Christmas." He whispered against her lips as he raked a hand through her shoulder length, red tipped, brown hair.

"Happy Christmas, baby." She let him kiss her again before getting up and pulling him towards his bedroom. She turned around and saw him smile at her. "I love your smile. You need to smile more. Let's go take a shower."

"They do look nice together, Harry. Just open this now." Hermione said referring to Severus and Tonks.

"Yeah and they're happy, too." He picked up the box Hermione had slid towards him and opened it. Inside was a blue, cloth bound album. Harry took it from the box and opened to the first page. There was a place for a picture and he baby's name on the front page. He flipped through the pages and grinned at his friend. There were spots for pictures, hand prints, information about the baby and so forth. "Thank you." He said, enveloping the girl in a tight embrace.

"Harry, are you going to tell us who this mystery person that has been coming to your room at night is?" Ron asked. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Harry turned pink and placed the book back in the box.

"Come on, Harry. You've been grinning like an idiot since the day after we got here. We're your best friends. If you're not going to tell us who he is, at least tell us what he's like." Hermione said, scooting closer to her boyfriend and her best friend.

"If you two are going to talk about boys and whatever else it is you two talk about, I'm going to go raid your kitchen." Ron kissed Hermione on the head and left the room.

"So, what's he like?"

"He's tall, muscular, great in bed, gorgeous body, and he's got the most amazing eyes and smile. He's so sweet and he spent an entire hour the other night holding me with his head on my chest, talking to the baby." Harry gushed.

"Aw, if only all guys could be like that. You really like him, don't you?" She cooed.

"I really do. I know I shouldn't think it but I do. I wish he was the father of my baby and not Draco."

"How do you know he wouldn't have acted the same way as Draco?" She asked.

"Because he has a son." Harry hadn't meant to say that.

"You guys still chatting about boys?" Ron asked a plate of biscuits in one hand and a bag of pecan turtles in the other. He closed the door and sat down next to them and held out the plate.

"How old is your new boyfriend, Harry?" She was worried about what her friend's answer might be,

"43" Harry mumbled.

"Did you just say your boyfriend is 43?!" Harry nodded nervously. "How old is his son?" Now Hermione was really scared.

"He's 17." Hermione had a feeling she knew who Harry was shagging.

"Is it who I think it is?" The look on her face said it all. Harry bit his lip and nodded. "What the fuck are you going to tell your child?!" She shouted.

Harry was about to answer when the doors to the morning room opened and Tonks came in and sat on the loveseat. "What's going on here?" She asked, shaking water from her short blackish-blue hair.

"Nothing." Harry said defensively.

"He was just telling us about his new boyfriend." Hermione said.

"Oh. How is my uncle?" Tonks smirked. She had only known because she had overheard her father and uncle in the kitchen while her mother was taking her aunt Narcissa to the medi-witch. Harry knew that she knew and was okay with it, though she was a bit put off by the thought of her friend and her uncle.

"He's fine. Not sure about how comfortably he can sit but he's fine." Harry grinned.

"I didn't need to know that Harry, unless you want to know what your father and I have been getting up to. By the way, we've claimed the elephant and I added where we did it to the list." Tonks smirked mischievously.

"Do I want to know? You know, this was more fun when you weren't doing my father."

It took Ron a few minutes to catch on before putting two and two together and realising who Harry's boyfriend was. "Malfoy? Harry, you're my best mate and I love you but why? Is it the blonde hair or the evil git attitude?"

"Uncle Lucius is actually very kind to those he loves and is often misunderstood." She said picking a candy cane from the jar next to the couch. The plastic crackled as the peppermint candy was unwrapped.

Hermione was perplexed. She sat on the floor, thinking for a moment. "What's all this about and elephant and a list?"

"Tonks and I have had this thing going for about a year now. It's like a game but with sex. The person who has sex in the most creative place or way, gets the elephant that I had by my door. And you have to write down the place or way you did it on the list." Harry explained. "Do I want to ask what was added to the list?"

"The garage, on the hood of the Spyder." She said proudly. She began laughing hysterically at the disgusted look on Harry's face.

"Ew. That's _my_ car! I am never touching that thing again." Harry shivered at the off-putting mental image of his poor car being subjected to such treatment.

"Twice." She mouthed, holding up two fingers. "And so, the 'car sex' card trumps the '2nd floor alcove' card and Tonks gets the elephant!"

"What's this about an elephant and car sex and the 2nd floor alcove?" Severus asked, entering the room and sitting on the couch next to his lover. "Is this about that elephant statue that's sitting by my bedroom door?" He added. Harry and Tonks nodded.

"You're washing my car, _thoroughly_, without magic, and you're losing the elephant!" Harry said, his finger pointing at Tonks.

"How did we get the elephant?" He whispered to Tonks, who just bit off another piece of candy cane.

"Having sex on the Spyder last night." She answered and turned to grin at him.

"And how, pray tell, are you going to get the elephant, Harry?" Severus questioned, quirking a dark eyebrow at his son.

"Knock it off, Sevvie. It's just something Harry and I have had going for a while." Tonks latched onto his arm, batting her eyelashes and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What did I tell you about calling me that in front of people, woman?!" He growled. Tonks pouted. "Don't pout. It's not very becoming."

"Hey, guys, not to sound bitchy but, get out." She smirked. She received an odd look from each of her three peers seated on the floor. "Fine, stay, it doesn't bother me. I don't care if you lot want to watch me have my way with Sev." That did it. The minute the words left her mouth, the trio was out of the room and into one of the many other reception rooms.

A bit later, Harry was napping in his bed when Lucius arrived. Not wanting to draw attention to his and Harry's relationship, Lucius entered through the front door and peeked in the sitting room. He suddenly wished he had a camera to photograph what he saw and use it as blackmail. Severus had his arms around Tonks and was busy placing small kisses on the laughing girl's lips and neck. This was definitely a side of Severus Snape that not many saw. Hell, no one saw this side of the potions master.

Quietly, the blonde made his way up the stairs and down the hall to Harry's bedroom. He knocked on the door once and when he heard no response from within; he opened the door and peered into the unlit room. Lying under the warm comforters was a very peaceful looking Harry. Lucius couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and mentally chided himself on the show of emotions. Lucius removed his boots as silently as he could and placed them next to a chair. Without moving the mattress too much, he slid under the covers and gathered his sleeping lover in his arms and fell asleep with a hand on Harry's stomach.

"Harry? You still sleeping?" Tonks knocked on Harry's door before opening, afraid of what she might walk in on. She breathed a sigh of relief when all she saw was Harry still sleeping with the blankets pulled past his chin; his hair nothing more than a tuft of wild, black hair sticking out from the wine coloured comforter. And what is that? Blonde hair? Ah, yes, the other occupant of Harry's bed was none other than her own Uncle Lucius. "Harry, Uncle Lucius, wake up." She said softly but not too softly.

Harry began to stir. A tiny bit of blanket was pulled down so he could peer over it and spotted a blurry mess of colours. Squinting, he realised it was Tonks and he pulled the blanket back up. Something was different. When he had fallen asleep, he had been alone in his bed. Now, there was another person laying next to him. "Mm. Luc, when did you get here?" His speech slurred with sleep.

"Maybe an hour ago." Lucius yawned. He turned Harry in his arms and kissed him firmly on the lips. "How's baby?" He asked, rolling Harry on his back and sliding down so his cheek rested on the bulge of Harry's tummy. "Hey there, baby. Being good to your daddy? Don't give him a hard time, okay?" He patted his stomach and glanced up to see Harry laughing at him. "I can't wait to see you, baby. I love you and your daddy very much." He said softly.

Harry had forgotten Tonks was there until he heard the woman coo about how sweet they were. "So, you love me?" Harry asked, raising a questioning eyebrow at the older man.

"You know I do, love. I've told you countless times that I love you." Lucius slid back up to pull Harry against his chest.

"I know but you didn't tell me you loved me today, that's all." Harry laughed and felt a dip on the other side of the bed then felt Tonks snuggle up next to him.

"Who knew you actually had a heart, Uncle." Tonks rested her chin on Harry's arm and looked at her uncle.

"Be quiet, child." He chided.

"Anyway, Harry, Sev sent me up to wake you up and tell you to get ready for dinner in half an hour. Uncle, how do you plan on explaining why you are coming from Harry's rooms and not through the front door?"

"I did come through the front door when I arrived. You and Sev, as you like to call him, were too busy playing tonsil hockey to notice I had peeked in the sitting room." Lucius hopped off the bed and sat in the chair to put his boots back on. "I'll just tell Severus that I flooed to the library." He said nonchalantly. He walked over and helped Harry off the bed. "I want to talk to you later." He said. Harry nodded and brushed their lips together before walking out of the room leaving Tonks and Lucius to talk for a moment before joining everyone downstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I wouldn't Change a Thing (9/?)_**

****

****

**_Chapter 9: Presents and secrets exposed_**

Harry could smell Christmas dinner on the second floor as he left his room. Harry was too busy salivating over the wonderful smell of the food that he didn't even notice the adoring blonde at the bottom of the stairs until he ran into him. "Harry…" Draco smiled happily.

"Draco, I wasn't sure if you were coming to dinner." Harry was shocked to see a flicker of emotion in the steel grey eyes gazing at him. He started walking to the dining room only to have Draco on his heels.

"You look amazing, Harry." Draco nearly sighed dreamily.

"You look nice yourself." Harry replied, trying to escape the lovesick teen.

"Look, mistletoe." Draco pointed to the sprig of mistletoe above their heads. Harry was beginning to hate tradition. With a sigh, Harry leaned over and pecked the teen on the cheek. Draco wasn't pleased but he would take what he could get.

_"I don't want it, Harry. Just abort it and do us both a favour. We're not old enough and to be honest. I don't think I want children. "_

_"You can't bring an unwanted child into this world, Harry. It just wouldn't be fair."_

_"I want it to be you and me, not you, me, and baby. Just kill it so things can go back to normal."_

_"I don't want it and you don't want it, so why have it?"_

_"I can't be with you if you plan on keeping that bastard child. I will have nothing to do with it."_

_"It's a disgrace. You can't seriously want this bastard."_

Draco heard his words over and over again in his own head. It was no wonder that Harry didn't want him anymore. He was horrible.

Dinner proved to be a fiasco of epic proportions, in other words, a typical dinner in the Snape household. And then it happened. Harry was of course, seated on one side of his father, while Tonks was seated on the other side of Severus. The seat at the head of the other end of the table was always left empty with a place setting in memory of Lily. Draco had insisted that he sit next to Harry. Lucius sat to Draco's right and mouthed apologies to Harry every time his lover looked his way. Half way through dinner, Draco casually placed his hand on Harry's lower back. "Please move your hand." Harry said through clenched teeth. Draco obeyed but a few minutes later, Draco had his hand on Harry's thigh, inching it closer to the young man's crotch. "Get. Your. Bloody. Hand. Off. Of. Me!" Harry growled. He turned to his father who was discreetly holding Tonks' hand under the table. "May I be excused?" He asked. Severus nodded and Harry pushed his chair away from the table, dropped his napkin down at his place and stormed out of the dining room and quickly made his way through the kitchen and into his father's attached greenhouse. He curled up on the cushioned bench and plucked a mint leaf from the plant next to him and placed it under his tongue.

"Uncle Lucius, do you think you could go find Harry?" Tonks asked sweetly. Lucius shot his son an icy glare and gracefully exited the room.

"Sev, I need to talk to you later." Tonks took a sip of her water, her glass of wine untouched. Severus noticed this overlooked detail. Before he could even say anything, Tonks cut him off. "I said, we'll talk later."

Lucius knew where Harry would be. A few nights ago, he and Harry had said his favourite place was the greenhouse. He walked in and crouched down beside the bench, running his fingertips lightly over Harry's cheek. "I apologise for Draco's behaviour. It was completely inappropriate and I only wish that I could have sat next to you." Lucius said.

"Why can't we just tell him about us? He definitely wouldn't touch me if he knew we were together." Harry sat up and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"I wish we could. No doubt your father would object to our relationship, though he is with a girl half his age. Harry, you have to think of how people would view us as being a couple. I am the father of the father of your child; your child's grandfather, Harry. Your father is with my cousin, by marriage, thankfully. You are having my son's child but you are with me. Most people would suggest we all go for group counselling. What exactly would your child call me? And how do you plan to explain our unconventional relationship? Does he or she call Draco, father or brother? What I really need to ask you is: do you want to stay with me after the holiday?"

"Luce, where do you see yourself in five years?" Harry asked.

"To be completely honest, I see myself with you and the baby, maybe a dog." Lucius smiled and took Harry's hands in his. "I love you, Harry. You and I know that I am far from being a nice person and that I'm not that good with emotions. I've been falling for you since you and Draco got together."

Once Lucius finished speaking, the walls came back up and he ceased to be the 'vulnerable' man that hid underneath the intimidating façade. "I love you too, Luce. I don't want this to be just a fling. I want to be with you even after I go back to school."

Harry quickly pressed his lips firmly against Lucius' lips and sighed when the older man began to respond to the kiss. "Dinner is probably over. Why don't we go to the sitting room and wait for everyone." Harry suggested, taking his mind away from the fact that He would rather have Lucius fuck the life out of him.

Draco cowered in the corner when his father and Harry joined them around the Christmas tree. "Don't expect a gift from me, Harry, I already bought you that death trap you call a car." Severus said.

Harry picked up a box and handed it to his father. Severus opened it and was beyond surprised at what it held. "Where did you find this?"

Harry watched as his father carefully lifted the antique, leather-bound journal from the box. "Apparently, Lucius had it in his library." Harry answered.

"It's good to have it back in the family." He sighed wistfully as he carefully opened the book and studied the pages and the various potions in it.

"Here." Severus handed Tonks a tiny white box. Inside it was a blue, velvet box. She looked at it with a look of disbelief. Though he wasn't easily embarrassed, right now, Severus would rather everyone not be in the room. He slid off the sofa and got down on one knee in front of Tonks. "Nymphadora Tonks, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" His voice was softer than usual. He sounded kind, loving, and maybe even sweet.

She threw her arms around him then pulled away to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. "Yes! Of course!" He slid the six carat diamond and sapphire heirloom ring on her left ring finger before kissing her hand and embracing her tightly. The newly engaged couple looked over to Harry, as if asking for his okay on the whole thing.

"Congratulations! I'm fine with it. Of course it might be a little weird 'cause Tonks, here, is like the sister I never wanted. As long as you two are happy, I'm happy." Harry said.

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell me before?" Severus asked Tonks, holding the petite woman in his arms.

"I might be pregnant." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

I Wouldn't Change a Thing (10/?)

Chapter 10: A new addition to the family

Tonks paced around the bathroom, staring at her watch then at the pregnancy test on the counter. Three more minutes and she would know if she was pregnant. Severus sat on the edge of the bathtub, watching his fiancée pace back and forth, back and forth.

Down the hall, Harry lay with his head in Lucius' lap. It was three days since the Christmas dinner and Draco had popped in that morning asking Harry to take him back. There wasn't much more of this that Harry could take before he blurted out that he was doing his father. A hand was resting on Harry's stomach underneath his shirt. "How many more months?" Lucius asked softly.

"About three." Harry replied. He sighed and remembered what the medi-wizard had told him. Because he was getting close to the due date, he was to forgo sex until the baby was born. They sat in silence, listening to their breathing.

"I'm terribly sorry for the trouble Draco has caused you. I will have to discuss some things with him and explain that you no longer want to be with him and that's final." He leaned down and gently kissed Harry.

A quick check of her watch and Tonks picked up the test. A blue minus sign. Negative. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad. "Negative. I'm not pregnant." She sighed, tears pricking her eyes. Severus got up and wrapped his arms around her small frame, inhaling the scent of her kiwi shampoo.

"I'm sorry." Severus whispered.

"I don't know, when I thought I might be pregnant, I was so excited about it and now that I know I'm not going to have a child, I feel a bit disappointed." She explained.

Two months later

School was something Harry dreaded. There was no Lucius there to protect him when Draco got out of hand or to soothe him when he became too emotional. He and Lucius had now been together for nearly two and a half months and Harry was due any day now. Draco had been pestering him for the past month, asking if he could be there when the baby was born. Harry said no and threw what Draco had said when he found out he was going to be a father right back in his face. This child was far too important to Harry…And Lucius for that matter. He had moved down to his bedroom in his father's rooms and was to stay there until the end of the year.

Nymphadora Tonks, soon-to-be Nymphadora Snape, had been spending time at the castle with Severus planning their wedding. Severus had already done the whole wedding planning thing once and sure as hell wasn't going to do it again. When he had tried to help Lily plan their wedding, the redhead had criticised everything he said and spent a good amount of time yelling at him for some unknown reason. He calmly told her that whatever she chose would be perfect and maybe Ms. Granger could help her if she wanted to.

No one beside Hermione, Ron, and Tonks knew about Harry's relationship with Lucius. That was how they planned to keep it but as everyone knows, things don't always go as planned. If people found out then they found out but Harry and Lucius wouldn't outright tell people they were together.

Friday, March 13, 1998

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in Severus' sitting area playing a game of chess and chatting. Harry and Ron studied the placement of their pieces. As usual, Ron was winning. Before Harry could make his next move, pain washed over Harry and he clutched his stomach. "Fuck, this hurts!" He whimpered. The pain went away as quickly as it had come. He nudged one of his pieces on the board to move and slammed his fist down on the table as he was hit with another wave of pain. This time, it lasted a bit longer.

Hermione was becoming suspicious of the sudden pain her friend was in. She ran over and helped Harry up and over to his bedroom. Laying him down on his bed, Hermione ran back out to the sitting area and fire-called Madam Pomfrey. She sent Ron out to fetch Severus from the headmaster's office and told Hermione to bring Harry to the infirmary.

Harry laid down on one of the beds in the infirmary and gripped the mattress as he felt another contraction coming on. Hermione gently rubbed Harry's back and helped him concentrate on breathing through his contractions. "Go. Get. Luce." Harry growled.

Less than five minutes later, Lucius had been called and was on his way. When he arrived, he was greeted by the sound of Harry screaming at Pomfrey for something, anything for the pain. "Mister Snape, I can't give you anything. It would just complicate everything." Lucius ran to his lover's side and mopped his brow with a cool towel. Harry whimpered in pain as the pain lessened and pulled Lucius down to gently kiss him.

"Mister Malfoy, do you think you could keep Harry distracted?" Lucius nodded as Poppy set up a screen around Harry's stomach.

"Harry, look at me. You're fine. This will all be over soon." He held Harry's hand in his and stroked Harry's sweaty hair.

"Harry, this is going to hurt but it will be done in a few minutes. Try not to move too much."

Harry nodded and squeezed Lucius' hand as he felt the tug of the knife as it pierced his skin. Lucius wiped away Harry's tears and though he was sure Harry had already broken a few bones in his hand, he let the boy squeeze his hand as hard as he needed to. "Harry, stay with me. Talk to me, love." Lucius stroked the young man's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Where's my father?" Harry sobbed, his eyes darting around the infirmary for any sign of his father.

"He'll be here." Lucius attempted to reassure his young love. Harry saw the blonde's crestfallen expression as Harry was stitched up and the baby was cleaned up.

The sound of the baby's cries echoed in the sterile room. A cool, glass vile was pressed to Harry's lips and he eagerly swallowed the pain reliever. Oh how Lucius wished the baby were his and not his son's. He watched as the matron wrapped the newborn in a swaddling blanket and handed the tiny bundle to harry. "Congratulations, Harry, it's a boy."

The little baby in his arms yawned and its tiny eyes opened. Harry touched one of its tiny hands. He slid over a little on the small bed and patted the area next to him. "Sit with me." He said softly to Lucius. Lucius nodded and slide in the bed. "I know what you are thinking. I wish you were his father, too, and not Draco."

"He's beautiful, Harry." Lucius smiled, pressing a kiss to his lover's lips. "You did so well before. I'm pretty sure you either broke my hand or badly bruised it but I don't mind. I love you."

The sound of footsteps and the doors swinging open was followed by the loud chattering of Harry's friends and father. They remained silent as Poppy scolded the group for making too much noise. "Before they come in here and bombard us with question and kill me, I want to ask you if you would marry me. This isn't how I wanted to ask you but it just seems so right to ask you now."

"I love you, Lucius Malfoy." He whispered then kissed him. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"If the two of you are quite finished, there is a group of people here to see you, Harry." Poppy said.

"Let them in." Harry sobbed and kissed his lover once more. Harry watched his baby move his little hands around.

The group walked in and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Lucius sitting in Harry's bed, holding the baby. Hermione and Tonks rushed to the bed to see the baby. "What's its name?" Tonks cooed.

"We haven't chosen a name yet." Harry smiled.

"We?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lucius gave Harry a questioning look which Harry responded to with a smile. "Yes, we, Luce."

"We're not and we never will be back together." Harry answered.

"What is Lucius doing, holding my grandson?" Severus inquired.

"Dad, meet the mystery man I've been with since Christmas."

Severus looked like he was about to have a heart attack after hearing that his son had been seeing the elder Malfoy for over two months. Severus stopped himself from saying what he had been ready to say to Lucius only because it made him a hypocrite.

A silence fell over the room as Tonks cooed over her newest cousin and Poppy wrapped Lucius' injured hand. The soothing silence was soon broken by the sound of the infirmary doors swinging open.

"Mister Malfoy, you can't come in here." Poppy said to Draco.

"I want to see my child! I have the right to see my child!" Came the shrill voice.

Lucius wrapped his arm around his fiancé. All the noise in the infirmary was upsetting the baby, making him start crying. Harry tried to calm the child but wound up just letting Lucius do it. Severus was on the verge of a nervous breakdown which Tonks was trying to prevent.

"Father, why are you holding my child? And why are you sitting in Harry's bed." Draco asked nervously. He hoped that their answers were not the ones he was thinking.

"Draco, I believe you've met my fiancé, Harry." Lucius smirked.

"Fiancé?"

"FIANCE?!" Severus shrieked.

The baby started wailing again and Harry silently urged Lucius to go into the hallway to calm down the child. "Lucius asked me to marry him before all of you came in." He explained.

"Have you chosen a name?" Draco asked timidly, trying not to cry at hearing that he lost the one he loved to his father.

"No, Luc and I have not chosen a name yet." Harry answered sharply. The tone of his voice cut through Draco like a dull knife. It pained him to hear his Harry calling his father by a nickname. "I've had a very tiring day. Dad, can you tell Lucius to come back in when you all leave?" Harry asked.

"Yes but you and I will be having a long chat, with Lucius once Poppy thinks you are well enough the leave." Harry nodded and let his father fluff his pillow.

Lucius softly kissed the baby's forehead and set him carefully in the basinet by the window. For a while, he stood next to the basinet watching the infant sleep. He suddenly felt the presence of another person standing behind him. "I hear you and Harry are engaged. You both have my blessing."

"Thank you." He said, turning on his heel and heading towards a sleeping Harry.

Harry woke up the next morning groggy and with a dull pain in his abdomen. He peeked under the gauze bandages at the pink scar and grimaced, remembering how much pain he was in the day. Wincing, he sat up and put on his glasses. Standing in font of the window was Lucius, dressed as impeccably as ever, holding Harry's son. He was grateful that he was one of the few people who had the privilege of seeing this softer side of Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius held the infant in his arms and pointed to the dove sitting on the window ledge. The bird cooed and the baby just looked at it. He had been forced to tie up his hair after he found out that baby liked to pull on it. When he saw that Harry was awake, he ad baby went over and sat in the bed. "Good morning, my precious baby." He cooed.

"Good morning to you, too, Harry." Lucius said, kissing Harry's cheek.

"I was talking to the baby. Good morning, Luce." He pecked the older man on the lips and took the baby from his arms.

"I already fed him, burped him and changed him." Lucius said proudly.

"Aren't we domesticated?" Harry laughed. "We need to name this little one."

"This all feels a bit strange. You're marrying your child's grandfather. Are you completely sure about this?" Lucius asked.

"I'm very sure about this. To be honest, I don't want Draco's name on my child's birth certificate. I'd rather your name be on it." Harry sighed.

"So what, he's going to grow up believing Draco is his older brother?"

"I don't know. Can we not argue about this?" Lucius had a point and Harry knew it. He wanted his child to acknowledge someone kind as their father, not someone like Draco. "What do you think about Damon?"

"It's no Lucius but I like it. What about Paris for his middle name?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Damon Paris Malfoy. I like it. Wait, D.P.M. aren't those Draco's initials? What about Paris Nathaniel Adrian Malfoy?"

"I like it." Lucius leaned over and looked at the sleeping baby. "Hello, Paris." He turned to look at Harry. "Why Malfoy and not Snape?" he asked, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Because I highly doubt you would change your name to Snape when we get married." Harry turned his head and brushed their lips together. "How is your hand?" Harry looked down at the bandaged hand and raised it to his lips

"I wouldn't make a good Snape anyway. I have too much Malfoy pride… Don't worry about my hand. How are you feeling?"

"Sore but other than that, I feel wonderful. I have a beautiful child and a man who loves me and wants to marry me." He raised a hand to cup Lucius' face and kiss the older man.

"Sev, would you rather have your son be in a relationship with a man who genuinely loves him or with some stupid little wanker that told Harry to get rid of their baby and said some of the worst things to him? And now all of a sudden Draco wants Harry and the baby. Harry needs someone who can provide him and the baby with a stable future. Okay, so my uncle doesn't have the best past but he has a stable job and will protect his family at all costs. He has been your best friend since you were children! Don't you want to see him happy? Don't you want to see your son happy?" The young auror tried to keep her temper down.

"That is precisely what bothers me! Lucius has been my best friends since we were children! Harry's my son, my seventeen year old son who is marrying my best friend!" Severus leapt from his chair and raked his fingers through his hair.

"You do realise that you and my father are the same age, right? I don't see how our situation is any different!" She shrieked.

"How is his situation different?! Harry just had a baby whose father is the son of the man he's marrying! He's also seventeen. He hasn't even graduated yet. Lucius may be my best friend but he's also more than twice Harry's age, he was convicted of being a death eater, Harry sent him to prison, and Harry's only been with him for two and a half months and they're already fucking engaged!" He slumped onto the corner of his bed with his head in his hands.

Tonks sat down next to him and put her arms around him. "You're not afraid you're going to lose him, are you?"

He leaned into her embrace and sighed. "I've been his father for less than two years and already he's leaving me. I gave him up when he was a baby because it wasn't safe then last year, after the war was over, I get to be his father again and now he's getting married and has a child of his own. I can't help it; I still see Harry as this tiny little baby that used to fall asleep on my chest or between Lily and I when we couldn't get him to fall asleep."

"You will always be his father and he will always need you. It's time you stop seeing him as a baby and start seeing him as the young man that he is. You're a grandfather now. He's going to need your help a lot. Go talk to your son." Tonks pulled Severus on his feet and pushed him towards the door.

"You do realise that you are the baby's step-grandmother." He smirked and kissed her. Tonks wrinkled her nose and pushed him out the door.

The infirmary was quiet except for the occasional whispered terms of endearment of the sound of someone shifting on the bed. Paris was sleeping in Harry's arms while Lucius snuggled up to Harry's side, placing wet kisses down his neck.

Severus huffed and cleared his throat, making his presence known. Harry looked up at his father while Lucius couldn't really care. "For God's sake Lucius, you're 43. Act your age." Severus groaned and sat down on the next bed.

"You try being separated from your lover for over a month then, when you do see each other, you can't even have sex." Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

Severus made a sound of disgust after hearing Lucius complain about not being able to have sex with Harry. "Don't talk about your sex life in front of me. I would prefer not to know what you and my son are up to."

"Luc, back off for now." Harry turned to his father and handed him the infant.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" Severus asked, stroking the baby's light brown hair.

"We named him this morning. His name is Paris Nathaniel Adrian Malfoy." Harry was proud of his newborn child and leaned back against his lover's chest.

"Harry, I just want to apologise for not being supportive of you and Lucius. I want to see my closest friend and my son happy. If the two of you being together makes you both happy, then I'm happy for you." He cracked the tiniest bit of a smile at seeing how happy the two were that they had his approval. "Lucius Adrian Malfoy, I'm expecting you to take care of my son." The blonde nodded and turned Harry's head so he could kiss him.

A few days later, Harry returned to his classes. Tonks and Lucius had both offered to help baby-sit until Easter hols. Lucius' daily letters to Harry helped make the days go by faster for the young father. Severus wouldn't allow Lucius to visit frequently because harry needed to concentrate on his studies and not his boyfriend. So, to get around this little obstacle, Lucius had sent Harry a highly suggestive letter to which Harry replied with a steamy letter of his own. Every day Harry would receive a letter at breakfast and would reply by lunch. On one particular day, the envelope had been thicker so he had stuffed it in his pocket and read it when he had some alone time. Harry had been pleasantly surprised when he found a photograph of Lucius and Paris and several nude photos of his lover. The picture of Lucius and Paris was place in a wooden frame on Harry's dresser. And so the remainder of the year went. Surprisingly, there wasn't any trouble from Draco, something that unnerved Harry and his father quite a bit.


	11. The Wedding

I Wouldn't Change a Thing (11/?)

Reviewers:

Lucis-aurora: Well there's only one more chapter left that I've already written that needs to be uploaded then it's back to waiting for updates.

Icarus Malfoy: I'm really glad you like my fic.

Jelly bean: I know Severus had a dark past and I realise he wouldn't be so loving but, in regards to my fic, I figure, he's worried about losing his son. He had to give him up as a baby and he just got him back and is trying to make up for lost time. There are also a lot of other things but I'll get into that in later chapters.

Snape's Apprentice: Yes, the Tonks/ Severus thing would be my younger sister's influence.

Troll bogeys: I got Henry from Henry V. Also, it's never said that Harry's name is short for anything and it seems that in most stories, Harry is a shortened form of Harold and that name never sat well with me for personal reasons.

Lonlyheart: Thanks!

Chapter 11: The Wedding

The sweet smell of cherry blossoms filled the air on that particularly clear July morning. The mansion was spotless and chaotic for today was Harry and Lucius' wedding day. Servants bustled about, setting up the ballroom for the reception and the chairs in the formal garden. Unfortunately, Draco had decided that he would be attending his father's nuptials. Severus was busy trying to keep Lucius from becoming homicidal while Ron, Hermione and Tonks were consoling Harry

Harry was scared out of his wits. All he could think about was Draco doing something during the ceremony to upset everything. He knew that it was a bad idea to have the wedding at the manor. Molly Weasley sat in the rocking chair by the window with Paris in her arms. "Harry, calm down you're upsetting Paris." Hermione rubbed small circles on her friend's back. "I can't help it, you know? What am I supposed to do, 'Mione???"

"Ronnikins, go fetch Harry some chamomile tea." Molly ordered from the rocking chair by the window. Ron nodded and left the room. In Molly's arms, baby Paris was sound asleep, long, inky eyelashes spread on his chubby little pale white cheeks. She placed him in the white basinet in his tiny little dress robes and hugged Harry. "Everything will be fine." She said reassuringly to the boy who had become like a son to her. "Will it, though?" Harry nearly sobbed.

Draco charged up to the room Harry was in and just about go to the door when Sirius grabbed his cousin by the collar and dragged him in the other direction and threw him in a room. "Lucius, Control your damn son!" Sirius growled. Draco looked at his cousin and gave him the finger. "Wanna keep that finger?" Sirius threatened before he turned and left the room to find his lover and greet the guests that had begun arriving.

Lucius didn't say anything to his son; the look in his eyes said everything for him. The man was beyond disappointed. "You are a Malfoy and are expected to behave as such. God knows how many people will be watching today and you particularly. I will not stand to have you ruin this day for Harry. If you truly loved him, as you say you do, you will let him go and do what makes him happy. Do not disappoint me, Draco." Lucius remained calm as he spoke sternly to the seventeen year old boy. Picking his silver and white jacquard robe from the bed, Lucius slipped it on and inspected the cuff of his left sleeve. "There are reporters here, son. I expect you to act accordingly around them or I just may disinherit you. And as for Paris, do not disturb him. Harry has decided not to acknowledge you as the boy's father. I just thought you ought to know that." He glared icily at the young blonde and swept out of the room and down the marble staircase followed closely by Severus who went to find his own son and grandson.

Harry sipped his tea with a shaking hand. Looking over the top of the mug, Harry could see the top of his rectangular, silver wire framed glasses, and beyond that, Ron, Molly, Hermione, and Ginny. In the distance, the young Snape heard the shrill wail of an infant wanting to be fed. The mug was hastily placed on the writing desk in the nursery as Harry stood to pick up Paris. "I want my father." Harry whimpered. "I can't do this. What if Luc doesn't love me? What if he decides he doesn't want Paris around? Oh God, I can't go through with this!" Harry began pacing with the crying new born cradled in his arms. He placed the nipple of the bottle at baby Paris's mouth and was soothed by the gentle sounds of his son suckling on the bottle of milk. "What do I do? I'm too young for this. He doesn't want me. I'm too immature for him." He was rambling again when Severus entered.

Severus quickly took the fair-haired child from his son and told the anxious teen to sit down and take deep breaths. "I was like this too when I married your mother. I was a nervous wreck and thought I would never be able to go through with it but I did and you will too." It still surprised Harry to see his father like this. It was hard to believe that underneath the hard, snarky, intimidating exterior, was a calm, sensitive, almost gentle and loving man. "I remember when you were the same size as Paris, here. I would sit in the library with you in my arms and read you stories. You didn't know what I was saying but it didn't matter. At night, your mother and I would sit in bed and just look at you and watch you play with your toes. You were the cutest baby. And when your mum and I went to work, your grandmother would come over to watch you. She would knit you booties and little jumpers and hats and blankets and embroider you pillows. I still have everything in your old chest in the north tower. And here you are, my little Henry, with your own child, getting married. You're very lucky to be marrying Lucius. He's an evil git but a good man." Severus reminisced as he gently burped the small infant. "Are you still having doubts?" He asked. Harry nodded. "Do you love him?" Harry nodded with a huge smile. "Do you see yourself with him in the future?" Again, Harry nodded. "Do you want to marry him?" Harry nodded again. "You're nervous that Draco will do something." Harry nodded. "Don't worry about him." He placed Paris in the basinet and gently stroked his dark blonde hair then lifted the white and silver jacquard robe from the hangar on the back of the door and held it open for his son. "Take a sip of your tea then you, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny go downstairs. Molly and I will be down with Paris shortly." Harry hugged Severus and him and his friends left the room.

The photographers were all set up and ready. The last of the guests were taking their seats and the ring bearer was checking to see if he had the rings. A portrait of Lily was placed in the first row of chairs. Remus stood behind the baby carriage and placed one last kiss upon his lover's lips before hearing the strings quartet begin to play. The golden eyed werewolf pushed the carriage down the white carpet, past the rows of guests in the formal garden to where Albus and Minerva stood at the altar. The ring bearer and flower girl were next to walk down the aisle and joined Remus and baby at the end of the aisle. Severus and Sirius led the grooms to the aisle and their guests stood. The Potions master kissed his son on the cheek and smoothed down an unruly lock of hair. Sirius, Lucius' cousin (by marriage) was the closest thing to family, besides Draco, at the ceremony, reluctantly kissed his cousin on the cheek and stepped out to stand next to Severus then walk down the aisle. Lucius and Harry smiled at each other and walked towards each other. The younger ma slipped an arm through Lucius's and together, they walked down the aisle to join their friends and family.

As they walked along the flower petal dusted aisle, both Harry and Lucius noticed that Draco was nowhere to be seen and they smiled. Camera flashes flashed in their faces when they reached the altar. Minerva sat off to the side with the carriage, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Albus stood behind a carved stone altar in blue and white tie-dyed robes. At the centre of the altar was a large, white pillar candle and off to either side of it, in cut crystal and silver trimmed candle holders, was a single, white taper candle. Dumbledore lit the centre candle and Lucius and Harry followed, lighting their own candles from the centre one. "We are gathered here to witness the joining of two souls. If there is anyone here who objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace." For a moment, all was silent. Eyes darted around the rows and rows of guests to see if anyone would object, or for the appearance of Draco Malfoy. "Good. Do we have the rings?" The ring bearer took the antique rings from his pocket and handed them to Lucius and Harry. "Does Henry James Snape enter this union of his own free will?" "Yes, I do." Albus gave a small nod and turned in the direction of Lucius and Sirius. "And does Lucius Adrian Malfoy enter this union of his own free will?" "Yes, I do." Albus turned to Harry and Lucius. "Now, repeat after me," He turned to Lucius. "I, Lucius Adrian Malfoy,"

"I, Lucius Adrian Malfoy," He repeated.

"Take thee, Henry James Snape,"

"Take thee, Henry James Snape,"

"In sickness and health, for richer or poorer," Albus led.

"In sickness and health, for richer or poorer,"

"Until the day I die."

"Until the day I die, forever and always." Lucius held the etched platinum and diamond band between his fingers for a moment before sliding it on Harry's left ring finger.

"And Harry," That was Albus' cue for Harry to repeat the vows.

"I, Henry James Snape, take thee, Lucius Adrian Malfoy – " Harry barely had a chance to finish before Draco interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I can't let this happen." He shouted as he hopped towards the altar.

"How in the nine hells did you get out? I bound you magically to that chair!" Lucius was livid. He couldn't believe that his son would risk his reputation just so he could ruin a wedding.

"I broke the chair and hopped all the way down." He turned to Harry. "Harry, please, you can't do this. You can't marry my father. I am so in love with you, Harry. And father, mother hasn't even been buried more than four months and already you're marrying someone new? The other father of my child no less!"

Still holding Lucius' left hand, Harry turned to Draco. "If you love me as much as you say you do, you wouldn't have ruined the best day of my life. If you love me, you would want me to be happy, even if it meant being with someone else. Just let me be happy. You ruined the day my son was born, which was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life, and you've ruined my wedding. I'll never be able to have this again, Draco. If you loved me, you wouldn't have ruined my wedding." Harry was almost in tears.

"Go inside, Draco. You and I shall have a long chat." Lucius ground out. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I know that for us, our wedding is a one time event and you will never be able to get this day back as it was supposed to be but I would like to attempt to make it up to you." He said softly a Draco was lead away by Bill and Charlie Weasley.

"I know, Luc. Now, can we finish this ceremony, please?" Harry opened his palm to reveal Lucius' ring that he still held. "Of course." Lucius answered.

"Alright, if everyone would settle down, we would like to continue this ceremony without any further interruptions." Albus announced. The guests quieted down and Harry began to restate his vows.

"I, Henry James Snape, take thee, Lucius Adrian Malfoy, in sickness and health, for richer or poorer, for all of eternity." Harry bit back a tear as he slid the warm band on his lover's slender, pale finger.

"If the two of you would hold your left hands." Albus said taking out his wand. He levitated the red ribbon that was on the altar and everyone watched as it wound itself around Harry and Lucius' covered arms and seeming to melt into the cloth of their robes and their skin. "You may kiss." And kiss they did. Lucius' hand was gripping the back of Harry's head as they kissed passionately until Severus coughed, breaking them apart. "It is an honour to introduce you all to the newly wedded, Lucius and Harry Malfoy." The strings quartet began to play again and the guests stood up clapping and whistling as Harry and Lucius walked up the aisle and toward the manor in a cloud of rose petals and rice.

How did you guys like that? Questions? Review!


	12. Damage Control

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the baby and whatever else you don't recognize.

I Wouldn't Change A Thing (12/?)

Chapter 12: Damage Control

Lucius paced back and forth in the drawing room in front of a seated Draco. The glare in the older blonde's eyes was positively deadly. He stopped before the teen and watched as his son cowered in fear. The so-called 'happiest day of his life' had now turned into a press field day. All this stress was giving him a migraine. "What were you thinking, boy? Now people are going to think that I am unable to keep you in line. I swear, if your mother were still alive, she would wish she were dead!" He shouted. There was a knock at the door to the drawing room.

Paris greedily sucked on his bottle while Harry cradled the infant in his arms. He was currently hiding out in the kitchen, trying to stay as far away as possible from the reporters that had been invited to cover the wedding. The baby yawned once the bottle was taken away. Harry gently burped the infant as he walked around the large kitchen.

Outside, under the tents, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Molly and Arthur Weasley along with Sirius and Remus took care of damage control.

Reporters from five major publications (Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, The Quibbler, Alternative Wedding, Outdoor Weddings) bombarded the group with questions while photographers snapped as many pictures as they could.

"Is the baby Lucius' or Draco's?"

"Did Lucius steal Harry away from Draco?"

"As the father of The Boy-Who-Lived, what do you think of his relationship with You-Know-Who's right hand man?"

"Was your son coerced into this marriage?"

"Is it true that Draco wanted Harry to have an abortion?"

Tonks' firm grip on Severus' arm prevented the man from saying anything that could be misinterpreted ("You know how the press are, Severus. They'll take whatever you say and twist it to what everyone else wants.") and pulled him inside the house_. For a small woman, she sure has a strong grip,_ Severus mused as he rubbed the area she had been holding onto once she let go. He scowled and turned sharply, heading for the kitchen.

The rhythmic clicking of Lucius' shoes against the floor as he paced in front of the unlit fireplace unnerved Draco. Neither had said anything for nearly ten minutes and the silence was rapidly becoming painful for the younger Malfoy to bear. He sank into his chair and nervously waited for his father to say something.

There was another ten minutes of silence before Lucius spoke. "Your actions today are grounds for me to have you disinherited and we all know how much it would pain you to live as a pauper. It is my decision to give your inheritance to Paris which, I will tell you right now, is more than likely what I will do." Lucius was surprisingly calm, his voice smooth and commanding yet not harsh. "Father, he's my son, though. Shouldn't I have a say in this as well? After all, doesn't your decision affect him as well?" Draco attempted to show his father that if he was disinherited, so was his precious Paris. "You silly boy," he snarled, "Paris may be your son by blood but you seem to forget so quickly that you and I share much of the same blood. You also forget how closely related all the pureblood families are and that technically, your mother was also your cousin as well as mine. We all share the same blood, Draco. He is nearly as much my son as he is your son. You didn't even want him when you found out about Harry's pregnancy. Like you said, 'you're not ready for children.' Even if Harry took you back, how would you support both Harry and Paris? Where would you live after graduation? Surely not with Severus; he would want to start his life with Nymphadora."

Draco stared at his father, completely dumbfounded. How dare his father threaten to disinherit him? He would probably want him taken out of the will, too, then. This was utter madness. "You can't do this! This is ludicrous! I suppose you are going to send me away now, too?" Draco's face was red with anger. "You will be sent off to live with your Aunt Margaret in France until you are allowed to return to the manor. You will finish your schooling and leave for her villa after graduation. Your stepfather and I will summer at the villa in Bermuda with Severus and Nymphadora." Lucius smirked and left the room and a seething Draco.

A large mug of tea sat on the table in front of Harry. The infant slept peacefully in his arms as he slowly sipped his tea. This wasn't how his wedding day was supposed to go. It wasn't supposed to be filled with shouting and anger and nosey press. It was supposed to be full of love and he was supposed to be with his husband, not in the kitchen with the baby. "Mind if I join you?" A deep, silky voice asked. Harry shook his head and watched his father sit in the chair next to him. "Everything all right, Harry?" Harry didn't know how to respond. "I suppose so. Just wish that for once, I could do something normal." He sighed. Harry waved the nurse who had been standing by the window over to him. "Bethan, could you bring Paris up to the nursery?" He asked. The squatty, middle aged woman nodded happily and carefully lifted the sleeping babe from Harry's arms and carried him to the nursery.

"You know, I never thought I would see my first born son marry a Malfoy. Your mother would have loved to be here today, even after the incident with Draco. Harry, I'm so sorry that Draco ruined this day for you and Lucius. To make up for it, I want the two of you to take an extra week for your honeymoon wherever you like. Think of it as an extra week to relax before coming home to a screaming infant." Severus offered a very rare, warm smile and patted his son on the shoulder.

"You miss mum, don't you?" Harry asked, swishing around a tiny bit of tea around the bottom of the mug. "Of course I miss your mother. I wish you had a chance to know her better. She would have loved Paris." Severus replied with a slight smile. There was the soft tapping of a shoe against the marble floor. "I shall leave the two of you alone." As he strode passed his friend, Severus placed a hand on Lucius' shoulder. "Take care of him or I will play the role of the crazy father." Lucius chuckled and gave the other man a friendly shove out of the kitchen.

"We won't have to worry about Draco for a while now." Said Lucius as he took Harry's hand and pulled his young husband from his seat onto his lap. "I have sent him to live with his aunt and uncle in the south of France. I expect he will learn some manners during his stay." He exhaled with a soft sigh and pressed his lips to Harry's temple. "Come on, Harry, our guests will be wondering where we have gone off to." Lucius Malfoy lifted Harry off his lap and stood him up. Before he was even fully standing, Harry was leaning against him, inhaling his shirt. "Can't we tell them we're off shagging?" Harry mumbled into the silk. Lucius chuckled and kissed his husband before taking him by the hand and entering the ballroom.

Severus carried a smooth, light coloured, wooden box that was tied with a white ribbon. He wove his way through guests and sat next to his son at the table. "I suppose I should give this to you now." He said placing the box in front of Harry. His son gave him an odd look and Severus shook his head. "Just open it." He sighed.

Carefully, Harry removed the ribbon and the lid and peered inside. A folded piece of parchment sat on top of something that had been bundled in what appeared to be Chantilly lace. Harry picked up the parchment and studied the wax seal on the back before breaking it and unfolding the letter.

_Dear __Harry_

_First and foremost, I would like to apologise for not being in attendance at your wedding. I know that this day is very important in a young man's life. I am aware that your eighteenth birthday is fast approaching which means you will start to come into your inheritance (although most of it you will not receive until after your father dies). I have enclosed the key to a vault at Gringott's where your inheritance is being stored. _

_Now, whether your father decides to give it to you now or later is his choice only because he is your father. I have enclosed the deed to my family's ancestral home in __Cornwall__. Be very careful for that land has been a part of my mother's family for centuries and I would hate to see it belong to someone who was not the rightful heir. _

_Congratulations on your marriage and the birth of your child. Please tell __Severus__ that his father and I will be visiting in a week._

_ Love always,_

_Grandpa __Severus__ & __Grandma __Camilla_

Harry unfolded the lace inside the box and found a stack of photos tied with a string and some shrunken items or the baby.

"Sev, your parents are coming to visit next week." Lucius laughed, watching his close friend's face drain of the little colour it had. Severus snorted and went off to find his fiancée who was chatting animatedly with a group of women off in the corner and showing off her ring.

The string quartet began to play a Viennese waltz and Lucius turned to his new husband. "Shall we?" Lucius smiled and held out his hand for Harry. Harry's grin widened and the newlyweds made their way to the dance floor and the two danced into the night. "What should we do about the press?" Harry asked moving closer to his love. "Don't worry; I have it all under control and Draco shall be gone by morning."

The next day, Lucius woke to see Harry lying between his legs with his arms crossed over the middle of Lucius' torso and his chin resting on his folded arms. "Good morning, Luce." He leaned up to lightly kiss his spouse's lips. Harry could feel Lucius' growing erection pressing against his stomach and laughed. "After last night, I have no clue as to how you are still able to get it up. I swear, Lucius Malfoy, that you are a sixteen year old in the body of a forty-three year old."

"Good morning to you, too, Harry Malfoy. I will be surprised if you can even sit down for the next week after last night's activities." He smirked and stroked a lock of unruly black hair. "Not to put a damper on the mood or anything but did the paper come this morning?" Harry shook his head and asked 'why?' "I told your father to handle the press. I believe Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley also had their input." Harry chuckled and moved up his lover's body and placed his head on the blonde's shoulder. Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry's small frame and sighed. His life was good. He had a wonderful husband, a new child to spoil, although said child was technically his grandson, and to top things off he had just had hours of phenomenal sex.

Harry laughed softly against the older man' shoulder, "Do you realise that we didn't use any form of protection once last night?" Lucius was slightly confused but didn't say anything. "The other times we had sex, I was either pregnant or had taken a contraceptive potion." He clarified. Lucius was still confused. "I thought you were supposed to be smart?" Harry nipped lightly at Lucius' neck. "Mm, I'm still slightly dazed from last night. What do you say we stay in bed the entire day?" Harry laughed and shook his head.

Harry had felt Lucius grinding up against his leg and couldn't help wanting to help his lover out. Slowly, Harry covered Lucius' chest and stomach in small, wet kisses and was about to take him into his mouth when the bedroom door was flung open by Nymphadora Tonks brandishing a newspaper

"Wow, that is so hot." Tonks commented, fanning herself with the newspaper in her hand for emphasis. Severus skidded to a halt behind her and turned bright as a beet when he realised what they had intruded upon. The two watched as Harry crawled under the covers on the other side of the bed with just his eyes peeking out. "Stop staring, _dear." _Severus nudged Tonks with his elbow as he brushed passed her and into the room. He walked over to his friend's armoire and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. "It looks like Draco has taken this _thing_ to a whole new level." He took the paper from his fiancée and handed it to the half dressed blonde.

**_LUCIUS_****__****_MALFOY_****_ STEALS SON'S LOVER _**As told to Rita Skeeter by Draco Malfoy.

"This is fucking insane!" Harry slid his glasses on as he peered over his lover's shoulder at the article. "So much for damage control." Lucius groaned.

REVIEW!


End file.
